Lady Haruno
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: "Jadi ..." Sasori buka suara ingin memulai pembicaraan. "... Sampai berapa lama kau akan berada di Amerika?" Tanyanya. "Tergantung," jawab Lady Sakura singkat. Sci fi- Horror- Action (Special For BirtDay Haruno Sakura) [Complete.]
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

Cerita dengan tulisan indah ini bukan milik saya, ini adalah milik (kak) Miiyamii. Penulis dengan gaya khas, sederhana namun nancep di hati, yang dulu sering mempublish karyanya di sini. Seorang penulis yang luar biasa, saya kagumi, dan penulis yang saya rindukan kehadiran karyanya di tempat ini. #Mojok. Kak Miiya kangen. #ditimpuk rame-rame.

Udah minta izin lewat PM akun wattpad.

**Special for birtday Sakura Haruno**

**"28 Maret"**

**Dan**

**Special untuk SasoSaku fans :) (walaupun bukan asli punya sendiri, saya cuma ngedit.)**

...

**The Crown—Inggris, 13 September 1814.**

**Pukul : 04.21 pm.**

"Sir Haruno Rei Gaara?"

"Itulah dia. Si laki-laki gila yang belakangan ini ramai dibicarakan," kata Mrs. Shizuka. Wanita berambut indigo cerewet yang selama ini dikenal sebagai tukang gossip di The Crown. Dia nyengir melihat dua teman—wanita seumurannya, melongo memelototi objek yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Seorang pemuda tampan melompat keluar dari sebuah mobil Rolls-Royce berwarna merah. Pemuda itu memakai pakaian yang cukup rapi ; kemeja putih, celana flannel abu-abu, jaket tebal berwarna cream, serta topi dan sepatu mengkilap yang serasi dengan warna jaketnya. Semua yang ia kenakan terlihat necis dan mahal.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah darah dengan lekuk—garis wajah tegas melangkah buru-buru memasuki Toko bahan kimia. Anak muda dengan rupa dan penampilan sempurna seperti itu jarang sekali dijumpai di kawasan pertokoan The Crown.

"Dia menakjubkan."

"Memang!" Mrs. Shizuka menimpali perkataan temannya, seorang perempuan berbadan gemuk. Dia tampak puas pada dirinya sendiri karena memiliki beberapa informasi tentang orang yang akan menjadi sasaran gossip mereka hari ini. "Sir Haruno Rei Gaara. Dia tampan, muda, seorang ilmuan, dan kaya-raya. Dia mewarisi uang yang sangat banyak dari kakeknya yang seorang bangsawan Amerika."

"Wow." Gumaman kagum keluar dari mulut teman Mrs. Shizuka yang bertubuh ramping—yang dandanannya sangat mencolok. "Dunia benar-benar tidak adil. Anak muda itu terlalu sempurna." Tampaknya si ramping masih belum bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wajah tampan Sir Gaara. Melalui dinding kaca transparan toko bahan kimia, dia bisa melihat anak muda itu berdebat sengit dengan lelaki tua pemilik toko. "Maksudku, lihatlah dia, dia tampan, cerdas, dan memiliki banyak uang. Dia beruntung. Jarang ada laki-laki yang memiliki segalanya seperti dia."

Mrs. Shizuka mengangguk. "Kau benar. Dia beruntung. Dia memiliki segalanya, wajah tampan, otak cerdas, dan kekayaan. Tapi … aku tidak akan mengatakan kalau dia sempurna. Bagiku dia hanya hampir sempurna. Kegilaan menggegerkan yang dibuatnya beberapa hari yang lalu mengurangi nilai plusnya di mataku," kata Mrs. Shizuka dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kegilaan menggegerkan? Jadi rumor itu benar?" Tanya si gemuk, raut wajahnya berubah serius, seperti seorang anak sekolah yang menunggu penjelasan dari gurunya mengenai materi pelajaran yang sulit.

"Tentu saja benar! Banyak saksi yang melihat Sir Gaara dan pelayannya, Yakushi Kabuto, membongkar makam Lady Haruno Sakura , istri Sir Gaara yang meninggal karena penyakit sinusitis tiga tahun yang lalu. Kemudian mereka membawa peti mati yang berisi mayat Lady Haruno itu pulang ke Nasse House." Kedua teman Mrs. Shizuka bergidik mendengar cerita wanita itu.

"Aku juga sudah dengar soal desas-desus kegilaan Sir Gaara, tapi aku tidak mengira kalau makam Lady Haruno benar-benar dibongkar." Si ramping merenung sedih.

"Sepertinya Sir Gaara benar-benar menyayangi istrinya. Tapi apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan mayat itu? Kalau untuk diawetkan tidak mungkin. Lady Haruno sudah meninggal dan dikubur selama tiga tahun, jasadnya pasti sudah membusuk dan tubuhnya tak utuh lagi," ujar si gemuk.

Mrs. Shizuka terdiam selama beberapa menit. Lalu ia berkata ; "Sir Gaara adalah seorang ilmuan yang cerdas. Setelah kematian istri yang dicintainya, selama tiga tahun Sir Gaara mengurung diri di Laboratorium. Dia bekerja keras. Sir Gaara memiliki ambisi untuk menciptakan penemuan mutakhir—sebuah mesin dan formula yang bisa menghidupkan kembali mahluk yang sudah mati." Tarikan napas keras terdengar jelas dari kedua teman Mrs. Shizuka. "Dan … katanya dia sudah berhasil menciptakan alat yang seperti itu."

Pemuda yang sejak tadi mereka bicarakan keluar dari toko bahan kimia dengan membawa sebuah bungkusan di tangan. Dan ketika mobil milik anak muda itu melaju, Mrs. Shizuka bergumam, "Mungkin rapat di Balai kota sudah dimulai." Dia melihat pada jam tangannya.

"Rapat apa?" Tanya si Ramping.

"Rapat yang akan membahas apa yang akan dilakukan oleh penduduk The Crown terhadap penyimpangan Sir Gaara. Kata Muku …" Mrs. Shizuka mendapatkan informasi tentang rapat di balai kota itu dari suaminya yang bekerja sebagai asisten untuk Walikota. "…mereka akan berusaha berbicara dengan Sir Gaara, membujuknya agar menguburkan kembali mayat sang istri dengan layak."

...

"Kita harus cepat!"

Yakushi Kabuto yang berdiri di depan pintu Nasse House—rumah besar indah milik keluarga Haruno, tertegun melihat tuannya yang melompat keluar dari dalam mobil. Sir Gaara tampak panik.

"Apa yang terjadi Sir?" Tanya Kabuto bingung sembari mengikuti Sir Gaara menuju ke sebuah bangunan tinggi berbentuk menara dengan hiasan kincir angin besar yang ada di belakang Nasse House. Awalnya menara itu merupakan gudang tempat penyimpanan hasil panen, namun sejak Sir Gaara menempati Nasse House, gudang itu dirombak dan berubah fungsi menjadi laboratorium.

"Kita harus segera melakukan percobaan alat itu pada mayat Sakura," kata Sir Gaara sembari buru-buru membuka pintu laboratoriumnya. Setelah dia dan Kabuto masuk pintu laboratoriumpun segera ditutup dan dipalang menggunakan sebuah kayu besar.

Yakushi Kabuto mengerutkan kening melihat majikannya yang ketakutan.

"Tapi Sir, kita masih belum tahu apakah alat itu berfungsi dengan baik atau tidak. Kita bahkan belum melakukan percobaan pertama untuk menguji keberhasilan alat dan formula ciptaan anda," kata Kabuto heran. "Bukankah kita akan menggunakan mayat binatang, seperti katak atau kelinci yang sudah mati dulu, sebelum mencobanya pada jasad Lady Haruno?"

"Kita sudah tidak punya waktu lagi," jawab Sir Gaara. Dia sibuk berlari ke sana-kemari untuk menyalakan semua lampu yang ada di laboratorium sehingga ruangan besar yang awalnya remang itu berubah menjadi terang. Dan kemudian dia menghidupkan semua mesin yang rumit miliknya. "Pak tua Hashirama, pemilik Toko bahan kimia memberitahuku bahwa sudah menyebar. Orang-orang sialan itu ingin ikut campur dengan urusanku. Mereka berusaha menghalangi Sakuraku untuk hidup kembali."

Kabuto terdiam mendengar penjelasan tuannya. Lelaki gagah berambut perak dan berusia tiga puluh tahunan itu tahu, bahwa cepat atau lambat hal ini akan terjadi. Penduduk The Crown pasti mendatangi mereka untuk memaksa Sir Gaara menguburkan kembali mayat Lady Haruno. Biar bagaimanapun majikannya itu sudah melakukan sebuah penyimpangan, membongkar makam dan mengambil kembali mayat istrinya untuk dihidupkan.

Kabuto tahu, dalam semua ajaran agama di dunia ini, orang yang sudah mati memang seharusnya mati dan tidak akan bisa dihidupkan lagi. Dia sudah berkali-kali mengatakan hal itu pada Sir Gaara, namun si majikan tidak mau mendengar. Cintanya yang kelewat besar terhadap sang istri telah membuatnya gelap mata. Kabuto berani bertaruh, seandainya Sir Gaara tahu bagaimana caranya memanggil iblis, dia pasti sudah menjual jiwanya pada iblis agar Lady Haruno bisa hidup lagi.

Beberapa orang kenalannya sempat membujuk Kabuto agar berhenti bekerja sebagai pelayan keluarga Haruno, mereka kasihan padanya karena harus menemani orang seperti Sir Gaara. Tiga tahun setelah kematian Sakura, hampir semua penduduk The Crown menganggap Sir Gaara tidak waras.

Betapapun ide untuk meninggalkan majikannya itu sangat menggoda, tapi Kabuto tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia menyayangi Sir Gaara seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Yakushi Kabuto, sudah bekerja sebagai pelayan keluarga Haruno lama, sejak Sir Gaara masih kanak-kanak—saat kedua orang tua lelaki muda itu masih hidup.

"Sakura. Sakura Sayangku." Suara lirih Sir Gaara yang berlutut di samping peti mati istrinya membuat Kabuto tersadar dari lamunan.

"Sabarlah Sayang, sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu."

Kabuto melangkah maju untuk berdiri di samping Sir Gaara. Peti mati itu terbuka dan dia hanya bisa menghela napas keras saat melihat tuannya membelai tengkorak—tulang-belulang yang dipakaikan gaun pengantin cantik berwarna putih. Jasad Lady Haruno Sakura sudah tak utuh lagi, yang tersisa hanyalah tengkorak dan tulang-belulang.

Sudah tiga tahun dia mati, jadi tidak ada harapan lagi untuk melihat daging dan kulit yang tersisa dari tubuhnya, pikir Yakushi Kabuto.

"Kabuto," panggil Sir Gaara.

"Ya Sir."

"Bantu aku memasukan dan menyusun tengkorak Sakura ke dalam tabung …" Kabuto melirik ke arah tabung yang dimaksud majikannya, sebuah tabung kaca besar setinggi enam kaki yang terhubung pada semua mesin listrik dan peralatan rumit yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti oleh Kabuto. "Setelah tengkorak dan tulang Sakura tersusun rapi di dalam tabung, kita bisa mengisi tabung itu dengan formula cairan kimia temuanku, setelah itu aku akan menghidupkan semua mesinnya. Oh. Aku harap ini berhasil."

"Saya juga berharap demikian Sir."

"Ayo kita mulai bekerja."

...

Kantor Balai kota The Crown, pukul 07. 21 PM.

Hampir semua penduduk The Crown berkumpul di depan gedung Balai Kota, sebagian besar di antaranya adalah laki-laki. Mereka membawa banyak obor, senjata laras panjang, dan juga kapak. Orang-orang itu berniat untuk menyerbu Nasse House, karena tidak ada itikad baik dari Sir Gaara untuk menjelaskan penyimpangannya.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Kita harus pergi ke Nasse House dan memaksa laki-laki gila itu untuk menguburkan kembali jasad istrinya dengan layak!" seorang laki-laki bertubuh pendek dan gendut tampak begitu bersemangat mengobarkan kemarahan penduduk. Dia membawa sebuah obor.

"Iya, kita harus melakukan itu!" timpal laki-laki lainnya yang lebih muda. Yang satu ini membawa senapan laras panjang. "Saat ini makam istrinya yang dia bongkar dan mayatnya dijadikan kelinci percobaan. Besok atau lusa siapa yang tahu dia akan membongkar makam dan mengambil mayat lain untuk dijadikan bahan percobaan, dan mungkin saja mayat yang akan ia ambil berikutnya adalah mayat orang tua, keluarga, atau sanak saudara kita yang sudah meninggal. Oleh karna itu kita harus menghentikan Sir Gaara." Pemuda pirang urakan bernama Menma itu memprovokasi yang disambut sorakan setuju oleh penduduk The Crown.

"Ya. Dan orang yang sudah mati memang seharusnya mati," timpal Mr. Orochimaru, seorang lelaki berusia enam puluh tahunan yang berprofesi sebagai penjaga makam. "Jika orang mati dipaksa hidup lagi, maka sesungguhnya yang bangkit itu bukanlah si pemilik jasad, melainkan … iblis."

...

Yakushi Kabuto percaya bahwa Haruno Rei Gaara adalah pemuda yang cerdas. Selama puluhan tahun menjadi pelayan keluarga Haruno, dia sudah banyak melihat bukti kecerdasan Gaara. Namun kali ini Kabuto dibuat tertegun oleh salah satu bukti kejeniusan majikan mudanya itu.

Tengkorak dan tulang belulang Lady Sakura—yang dimasukan ke dalam tabung dan direndam menggunakan formula cairan kimia selama tiga jam—telah berubah menjadi Lady Haruno Sakura yang sebenarnya, dengan kulit, daging, dan rambut merah mudanya yang telah bertumbuh. Sosok yang tadinya hanya berupa tulang-belulang yang dipakaikan gaun pengantin itu, kini telah tampak seperti Lady Sakura yang sesungguhnya, seperti saat sebelum ia mati.

"Oh!" Sir Gaara tidak dapat menyembunyikan kegembiraannya. "Prosesnya sudah 80% tinggal beberapa menit lagi maka Sakura akan bangun," katanya tampak bersemangat.

"Ini benar-benar menakjubkan. Anda hebat Sir," puji Kabuto takjub.

Dan ketika proses untuk menghidupkan kembali Lady Haruno telah sampai pada 94% suara teriakan marah dari luar Nasse House mengejutkan Kabuto dan Sir Gaara.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sir Gaara pada dirinya sendiri sembari berjalan ke arah jendela untuk mengintip. Dan ekspresinya langsung berubah datar saat mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Kabuto ikut mengintip bersama tuannya. "Ya ampun!" mata abu-abunya membelalak ngeri ketika melihat kerumunan membawa obor dan senjata yang berdiri di luar Nasse House. "B-bagaimana ini Sir?" Tanya Kabuto berusaha menyembunyikan ketakutannya.

"Pergi dari sini." Jawaban dari Sir Gaara mengejutkan Kabuto. "Keluarlah lewat pintu belakang," tambah Sir Gaara kalem seolah tidak sedang terjadi apa-apa, seakan ia tidak sedang memperhatikan kerumunan orang marah yang siap untuk membunuhnya.

"T-tapi Sir … saya tidak bisa meninggalkan anda. S-saya …"

"Aku juga tidak bisa membuatmu terbunuh karena apa yang sudah kulakukan. Pergilah."

"Sir?" Mata Kabuto berkaca-kaca menatap majikannya. Dia takut, tapi dia benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkan Gaara dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Pergi Kabuto. Jangan membuatku mengucapkan perintah yang sama untuk ketiga kalinya," kata Sir Gaara dingin.

"T-tapi Sir ..."

"JANGAN MEMBANTAHKU LAGI KABUTO! PERGI!"

Kabuto tersentak mendengar bentakan kasar Sir Gaara. Dengan enggan dia berbalik menuju ke pintu belakang untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Setelah Kabuto pergi, Sir Gaara menatap putus asa pada jasad istrinya yang mulai pulih di dalam tabung. Sebenarnya dia sedih karena harus mengusir Kabuto yang sudah bersamanya sejak dia masih kanak-kanak, namun dia tidak punya pilihan, nyawa Kabuto akan berada dalam bahaya kalau lelaki itu masih bersama Gaara di Laboratoriumnya.

"Sayangku ..." Dia melangkah pelan menuju tabung. "Sepertinya takdir tidak mengijinkan kita untuk bersatu di dunia ini ..." Sir Gaara terdiam. Dia memandang wajah cantik istrinya yang telah pulih sempurna di dalam tabung transparan itu. "Kalau kau tidak bisa kembali padaku di dunia ini, mungkin aku yang akan menemuimu ... Di dunia sana."

"KELUAR KAU HARUNO!"

"DASAR ILMUAN GILA PEMUJA SETAN! KEMBALIKAN JASAD ISTRIMU!"

"HARUNO KELUAR,"

"BAKAR DAN BUNUH DIA!"

Suara-suara marah penduduk kota kini terdengar dari luar Laboratoriumnya, tapi Sir Gaara tidak peduli, dia hanya berdiri diam memandangi tubuh Lady Sakura.

Prosesnya telah mencapai 96 %, suara teriakan marah itu kini disertai oleh suara hantaman dan gedoran pada pintu kayu besar menara laboratorium.

Proses sudah menuju ke 98 % ketika suara amukan-hantaman-gedoran terdengar semakin brutal.

Dan saat proses telah mencapai 99 %, pintu laboratorium Sir Gaara berhasil dijebol massa—penduduk The Crown, yang melihat Sir Gaara tampak tenang melakukan percobaan menggunakan mayat istrinya, menjadi marah, mereka mengamuk, menyerang dan mengeroyok laki-laki malang itu tanpa ampun.

Sir Gaara tidak berusaha melawan. Suara pekikan dan lenguhan pelan keluar dari mulut Sir Gaara saat menerima pukulan dan tendangan bertubi-tubi yang di daratkan ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Sir Gaara merasakan sakit di semua bagian tubuhnya, tapi dia tidak peduli. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa dengan menerima semua rasa sakit ini ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Sakuranya.

'Buk! Crush!'

"Akh!"

Sir Gaara menjerit pelan ketika salah satu dari para pengeroyok memukul dan menghantam kepalanya menggunakan kapak. Darah segar keluar dari kepalanya. Dia mati rasa.

Dengan pandangan berkabut, dan diantara rasa sakit yang dia terima dari para pengeroyoknya, dia menatap sendu ke arah tabung yang berisi mayat sang istri.

**'Aku rasa aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.'**

Layar kecil pada mesin—alat ciptaan Sir Gaara yang terhubung pada tabung transparan tempat menyimpan jasad Lady Sakura—menunjukan angka 100.

Seseorang menodongkan pistol tepat di jantung Sir Gaara.

'Dor!'

Tepat di saat peluru pistol itu menembus jantung Sir Gaara, menghentikan detaknya. Sepasang mata hijau yang sejak tadi terpejam tiba-tiba terbuka.

Deg. Deg. Deg.

**'Gaara?'**

Deg. Deg. Deg.

**'Gaara?'**

Deg. Deg. Deg.

"Gaara!"

Mr. Hyuga Hiashi, yang sejak tadi berada di barisan belakang pengeroyok tertegun saat mendengar suara merdu seorang perempuan di tengah kekacauan yang terjadi. Bulu kuduknya meremang dan dengan enggan ia berbalik untuk melihat ke arah tabung yang ada di belakangnya.

Dan ...

"YA TUHAN!" dia memekik ngeri.

Lady Haruno Sakura yang seharusnya sudah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu kini terlihat hidup di dalam tabung transparan. Ia meronta marah, tampak berusaha untuk keluar dari dalam tabung tersebut.

"Apa-apaan itu?!"

"Dia hidup lagi! Ya ampun, apa dia sudah berubah menjadi iblis?"

Semua penduduk The Crown yang menyerang kediaman keluarga Haruno dan membunuh Sir Gaara terkejut menyaksikan kejadian yang diluar nalar manusia itu. Mereka takut sekaligus ngeri.

Lady Sakura meraung marah di dalam tabung. Ia meneriakan nama suaminya. Mata hijaunya mendadak berubah menjadi merah, gigi dan kukunya meruncing dan memanjang.

Beberapa orang yang ketakutan mencoba membunuh Lady Sakura dengan cara menembaknya, tapi itu tidak berhasil. Mereka hanya membuat tabungnya pecah, sehingga Lady Sakura yang telah berubah menjadi monster bebas. Dan dalam hitungan detik kengerian dari suara jeritan kematian melanda tempat itu.

...

**New York-Amerika, 14 Maret 2014.**

Akasuna No Nagato terpilih menjadi Mentri pertahanan Amerika yang baru, dia lelaki lima puluh tahunan yang penuh ambisi dan vitalitas. Dia memiliki segudang visi dan misi dalam mengembangkan sistem pertahanan militer Amerika, termasuk secara rahasia menciptakan senjata pemusnah massal terbaru. Nagato mengumpulkan semua ilmuan terkemuka di Amerika untuk membuat visinya menciptakan senjata pemusnah massal terlaksana.

Nagato sudah memiliki semuanya. Formula yang dibutuhkan, ilmuan yang hebat, alat-alat canggih, dan juga beberapa orang pilihan yang akan menjadi kelinci percobaan. Hanya saja ... dia masih membutuhkan satu hal kecil.

"Kita masih kekurangan biaya, Pak. Anggaran dari pemerintah tidak cukup untuk membeli sisa alat dan bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk melengkapi semuanya." Wanita pirang efisien berseragam militer, Yamanka Ino memberitahu atasannya, Akasuna No Nagato, mengenai kesulitan yang mereka hadapi. "Saya sudah mencoba untuk membuat Proposal untuk diajukan pada Mentri Keuangan Negara, mengenai penambahan dana bagi Proyek 'Tentara Masa Depan' kita, namun Beliau menolak. Beliau mengatakan bahwa sejak awal Beliau memang tidak menyetujui proyek ini karena termasuk pemborosan uang Negara."

Nagato menggeram mendengar laporan asistennya. Sambil duduk bersandar angkuh pada kursi kerjanya, otak cerdas yang ia miliki mulai berputar mencari beberapa opsi untuk mendapatkan dana agar bisa melanjutkan proyek Tentara masa depan—penghancur massalnya. Ia ingin menciptakan manusia super, menjadikan tentara Amerika manusia paling kuat di dunia sehingga negara-negara lain takut.

Tapi masalah keuangan menjadi kendala utama dalam proyek ini. Ia membeli banyak alat-mesin terbaik yang ada di dunia, dan bahan-bahan untuk membuat formula manusia super juga bukan bahan yang mudah untuk didapat, selain itu ia juga bekerja sama dengan tiga puluh ilmuan terbaik di dunia yang beberapa diantaranya berasal dari Asia, Eropa, dan Afrika. Uang yang sangat banyak, yang berasal dari anggaran pemerintah, beberapa sponsor, dan juga kantong pribadi telah menipis untuk membiayai semua itu. Dan proyek Tentara masa depannya terancam gagal jika dia masih tidak bisa mendapatkan dana tambahan yang besar. Shimurai Danzo, pria tua sok suci yang menjabat sebagai Mentri Keuangan Negara itu telah menolak memberi dana tambahan untuk proyeknya. Nagato marah. Ia memang butuh uang itu, tapi ia tidak mau mengemis untuk memintanya lagi pada Shimurai Danzo. Nagato adalah tipe orang yang tidak mau melihat lagi wajah orang yang sudah menolak membantunya.

Sialan! Shimurai Danzo menjijikan! Pikirnya.

Selama beberapa menit ia terdiam, mencoba memikirkan cara untuk mendapatkan uang yang lebih banyak. Dan ... Sekelebatan ingatan masa lalu melintas di kepalanya.

Proyek pembuatan pesawat tempur canggih oleh salah satu komandannya, saat ia masih menjadi seorang kadet muda di militer. Proyek itu dibiayai oleh seorang Bangsawan—milyuner keturunan Inggris-Amerika yang memiliki kekayaan yang bahkan bisa dipakai untuk membeli sebuah benua. Menurut desas-desus yang beredar saat itu, Si Milyuner memang senang berinfestasi pada hal-hal yang berbau penemuan canggih. Millyuner itu perempuan, dia seorang Lady. Haruno Sakura. Tapi hal itu sudah terjadi lebih dari tiga puluh tahun yang lalu, Nagato ragu bahwa Lady Haruno Sakura masih hidup dan sehat untuk menerima proposalnya. Namun ... Nama Lady Haruno yang beberapa bulan belakangan dikatakan sebagai penyumbang dana terbesar untuk bantuan kemanusiaan di beberapa negara konflik membuatnya ingin meminta wanita—yang mungkin sudah—tua itu agar membantunya.

"Pak?" Ino mengerutkan kening, bingung melihat sebuah seringai mengembang di bibir atasannya.

"Haruskah aku ...?"

"Maksud Bapak?" Tanya Ino tak mengerti.

Akasuna No Nagato mendongak menatap Ino tepat di mata, ekspresinya berubah girang. "Cari informasi sebanyak mungkin tentang Lady Haruno Sakura lalu serahkan padaku. Ah. Dan juga cari tahu dimana Lady Haruno berada sekarang."

Tbc ...

Udah aku bilang dari awal cerita ini indah (?)

Ultahnya tanggal 28, tapi aku publish sekarang :).


	2. Chapter 2

**Cerita ini milik miiyamii, bukan Kimaru- Z. Kimaru- Z tidak mungkin bisa membuat fic seindah dan sekeren ini.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

...

"Baik, Sir." Dan tanpa perlu diperintah dua kali wanita pirang efisien itu segera meninggalkan ruang kerja sang atasan untuk melaksanakan pekerjaannya.

...

"Mereka sudah puluhan kali menelpon dan menanyakan di mana anda berada Ma'am." Dengan sopan si pelayan memberitahu majikannya mengenai beberapa telepon di rumah itu yang terus berdering sejak tiga jam yang lalu.

Si pelayan adalah seorang laki-laki bertubuh tegap, berusia tiga puluh tahunan yang memiliki bekas luka mengerikan seperti serangan binatang buas pada sisi kiri wajahnya. Dalam balutan seragam pelayan kunonya, laki-laki itu tampak tenang dan professional. Dia berdiri di belakang Sang Nyonya yang sedang duduk santai, menikmati udara sore, di kursi panjang antik di halaman belakang.

Karena tidak ada tanggapan dari sang majikan si pelayan pun melanjutkan, "Saya sudah mengatakan pada mereka bahwa anda sedang sibuk dan tidak bisa diganggu. Tapi mereka tetap memaksa ingin berbicara dengan anda."

"Siapa?" si Nyonya bertanya dengan nada dingin yang anggun.

"Akasuna No Nagato, orang yang terpilih menjadi Mentri Pertahanan dalam system pemerintahan Amerika yang baru."

"Apa yang dia inginkan dariku Kabuto?"

Kabuto mendesah mengingat beberapa potong pembicaraan antara dirinya dan asisten Akasuna melalui telepon beberapa waktu lalu. "Dia ingin anda menjadi sponsor, membantunya mendanai proyek yang sedang dia jalankan."

"Proyek yang berhubungan dengan senjata canggih pemusnah massal? Benarkah itu Kabuto?" tebak Lady Haruno Sakura sambil menoleh ke arah pelayannya.

Kabuto mengangguk pelan. "Mereka berencana menciptakan manusia super, sekelompok tentara kuat yang dijadikan senjata untuk menakuti dunia."

Lady Haruno Sakura mendengus. "Manusia. Hhh. Apa mereka tidak bisa berhenti menciptakan sesuatu yang akan menghancurkan kaum mereka sendiri?"

"Jadi ... Anda menolak membantunya?" Tanya Kabuto.

"Telpon dia sekarang, dan katakan padanya aku tidak tertarik," jawab Lady Sakura. "Pastikan dia tidak berusaha menghubungi atau mencariku lagi."

"Baik Ma'am."

"Dan Kabuto!" Panggil Lady Sakura lagi ketika Kabuto hendak undur diri dari tempat itu.

"Kosongkan semua jadwal untuk minggu depan. Besok kita akan meninggalkan Yordania dan kembali ke London."

Kabuto mengerutkan kening, tak mengerti dengan perubahan jadwal dadakan Sang Nyonya. Kalau tidak salah tiga hari yang lalu wanita itu mengatakan bahwa dia ingin tetap berada di Yordania selama sebulan, setelah itu mereka akan pergi ke Palestina untuk memberi beberapa bantuan moril dan materil kepada warga sipil korban konflik perang.

"Aku ingin berada di Nasse House-The Crown, sebelum tanggal 23 Maret."

"Dua puluh tiga maret, Ma'am?"

Lady Sakura melemparkan sebuah senyuman muram pada Kabuto.

"Dua puluh tiga maret adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahanku dengan ... Gaara," ucap Lady Sakura sendu.

"Ah." Kabuto mengangguk paham, ekspresinya berubah sedih mengingat kejadian seratus tahun yang lalu, malam tragedi terbunuhnya Sang Tuan, pembantaian seluruh penduduk kota oleh Lady Sakura, dan juga malam perubahannya sebagai manusia immortal.

"Aku ingin berada di sana sebelum tanggal dua puluh tiga, agar aku bisa merayakan hari ulang tahun pernikahanku dan Gaara yang keseratus tiga," tambah Lady Sakura.

Kabuto mengangguk, dia lalu berpamitan masuk ke dalam kastil untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

...

"Apa?!" Pekikan marah kembali keluar dari mulut Akasuna No Nagato saat mendapat laporan dari sang asisten bahwa Lady Sakura tidak tertarik untuk menjadi sponsor proyek mereka.

"Maaf Pak. Lady Sakura tidak tertarik menanamkan modal pada proyek kita," jawab Ino muram sambil menunduk dalam-dalam. Dia agak ciut menghadapi kemarahan atasannya. Mantan Jendral itu benar-benar terlihat mengerikan sekarang.

"Apa-apaan wanita tua itu?" Geram Nagato sembari menangkup wajahnya, lalu menjalankan tangannya ke kepala, meremas rambutnya frustrasi.

"Mr. Yakushi, orang kepercayaan Lady Sakura mengatakan bahwa Beliau sekarang sedang berada di salah satu rumahnya di Yordania, dan kedepannya beliau memiliki jadwal yang sangat padat, seperti menjalankan misi kemanusiaan, membantu masyarakat korban perang, jadi Lady Sakura tidak memiliki waktu untuk melihat prospek menguntungkan pada proyek kita," jelas Ino sedikit takut menghadapi reaksi lanjutan kemarahan Nagato.

Nagato mendengus, dengan sebelah tangannya dia memberi isyarat pada Ino untuk keluar dari ruangannya.

Sekarang Nagato sangat bingung, proyek tentara masa depannya akan benar-benar gagal.

Nagato ingin mengabaikan dan menghina Lady Haruno Sakura seperti yang dia lakukan pada Shimurai Danzo, tapi Nagato pikir dia tidak akan bisa mengabaikan wanita Inggris itu. Dia sangat membutuhkan uang si wanita Haruno untuk menyelamatkan proyeknya.

Menurut laporan yang diterimanya dari Yamanaka Ino, Lady Sakura memiliki kekayaan, uang milyaran dollar, yang berada di beberapa bank di Amerika, Inggris, Swiss, dan Rusia. Belum lagi insvestasinya pada berbagai macam bidang usaha, seperti pertanian, peternakan, industri makanan instan, persenjataan, pakaian, dan masih banyak lagi. Menurut berberapa sumber sipil terpercaya, kekayaan Lady Haruno Sakura itu berasal dari warisan turun temurun. Sembilan puluh tahun yang lalu Ibu dari Sakura yang merupakan janda dari seorang ilmuan cerdas Inggris yang terkenal pada masanya, membeli sebuah tanah yang luas yang disebut The Crown, konon katanya tanah itu adalah sebuah kota kecil yang ditinggalkan oleh sebagian warganya karena pernah terjadi pembantaian di sana. Ibu dari Lady Sakura kemudian mempekerjakan beberapa orang untuk mengelola tanah yang luas di The Crown. Seperti menjadikan sebagian tanahnya sebagai ladang pertanian gandum dan padi, dan sebagian tanahnya lagi dijadikan tempat peternakan kuda. Setelah usaha pertanian dan perternakannya sukses, Ibu dari Lady Sakura kemudian merambahkan sayapnya keusaha bisnis yang lain.

Wanita Haruno adalah wanita dengan insting bisnis yang hebat, itulah yang ada dipikiran Akasuna No Nagato saat dia membaca profil Lady Haruno Sakura , usaha dan segala kesuksesannya. Namun ada yang janggal ... Dari semua data yang ada, Nagato tidak menemukan satupun foto dari Ibu Lady Haruno Sakura , dan nama Ayahnya pun tidak ada. Dokumen rahasia dari pemerintah Inggris mengatakan bahwa Ayah dari Lady Sakura, adalah seorang ilmuan yang terkenal pada masanya, namun mereka tidak menuliskan namanya. Selain itu, semua foto tentang Lady Sakura yang beredar di publik, adalah foto Lady Sakura saat masih cantik dan berusia dua puluh tahunan, tidak ada fotonya yang baru. Dan ... Wanita ini tidak memiliki data tanggal kelahiran? Apa-apaan? Dan ... Apa tidak ada laki-laki dalam keluarga Haruno?

Hah. Memikirkan semua tentang keluarga Haruno membuatku pusing. Keluh Nagato dalam hati. Dengan segera dia menyambar telepon yang terhubung ke ruangan, dia meminta Ino memanggil dua orang kepercayaannya untuk menghadap. Profesor Uzumaki Karin , wanita empat puluh tahunan yang merupakan ketua tim proyek para ilmuan, dan Kapten Akasuna No Sasori , putra tunggal Nagato, yang merupakan pengawas jalannya proyek dan juga salah satu yang akan menjadi kelinci percobaan dalam proyek tentara masa depan.

...

"Well. Papa, jadi kau gagal membujuk wanita kaya raya untuk menjadi sponsor kita?" Lelaki muda tampan berambut merah itu nyengir pada Ayahnya, setelah Nagato menjelaskan pada dia dan Karin tentang masalah mereka.

"Oh. Diamlah Sasori," keluh Nagato frustrasi.

Sasori terkekeh. Walau dalam balutan seragam militer, pemuda itu tampak begitu mempesona dan nakal dengan binar ceria di matanya, dan seringai jahil di bibirnya.

"Jadi anda ingin kami berdua terbang ke Yordania, membujuk Lady Haruno Sakura agar mau menjadi sponsor untuk proyek kita?" Tanya Profesor Uzumaki Karin , seperti biasa, dengan ekspresi datar yang serius.

"Ya. Dan aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya kalian harus mendapatkan dia sebagai sponsor kita," tegas Nagato.

"Kenapa Papa? Ini tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya. Wanita itu sudah menolak untuk membantu proyek, kenapa kau masih ngotot mengejarnya Pap?"

"Dia tambang emas. Dengan mendapatkan Lady Haruno Sakura sebagai sponsor, kita tidak perlu takut kekurangan dana untuk proyek kita. Dia memiliki dollar yang bahkan lebih banyak dari semua jumlah uang yang ada di seluruh Bank di Amerika," jelas Akasuna No Nagato.

"Wow. Wanita tua kaya heh? Aku penasaran apakah wanita itu seorang Cougar*?" Sasori terkekeh ketika dia mendapatkan pelototan kesal dari Ayahnya dan Profesor Karin.

"Baiklah Pak. Kami akan menemui Lady Haruno Sakura , berusaha untuk membujuk dan mendapatkan beliau menjadi sponsor," ucap Profesor Karin.

Nagato tersenyum puas. Telpon di atas meja kerjanya berdering. Dari Yamanaka Ino, asistennya.

"Sir. Beberapa orang kita di Yordania mengabarkan bahwa Lady Haruno Sakura dan Mister Yakushi Kabuto, meninggalkaan Yordania dengan pesawat jet pribadi. Mereka pergi menuju London. Dan kemungkinannya mereka akan tinggal di The Crown."

Nagato mengangguk sebagai respon atas laporan Ino. "Terimakasih Ms. Yamanaka," ucapnya sembari menutup telponnya. Dengan sedikit binar harapan yang ada di matanya, Nagato mendongak menatap dua orang kepercayaannya. "Perubahan rencana. Kalian tidak akan ke Yordania, kalian akan terbang ke London daan langsung pergi ke Nasse House, The Crown."

...

"Wow. Apa ini serius? Wanita itu tidak memiliki semua ini kan?" Sasori tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya-dia memang tipe orang yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya-saat mobil Audi SUV merah yang dia dan Karin tumpangi memasuki kawasan The Crown. Dia berdecak kagum melihat luasnya lahan dan berbagai macam bangunan yang ada di The Crown.

"Aku harap kau tidak akan bertingkah seperti itu di hadapan seorang Lady, Kapten," sindir Karin tidak terlalu suka pada kelakuan Sasori yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan Ayahnya. Dia duduk anggun di kursi penumpang , di samping Kapten muda itu.

Setelah mereka tiba di Bandara London, Ino, asisten Nagato, langsung menelpon pihak Lady Haruno Sakura untuk menjadwalkan pertemuan. Hal itu mereka lakukan agar Lady Sakura tidak menolak untuk bertemu dengan Karin dan Sasori, wanita bangsawan seperti dia tentunya memiliki sedikit kesopanan dengan tidak mengusir tamu yang datang dari jauh untuk bertemu dengannya. Dan beruntung, Lady Haruno Sakura , dengan baik hati menyediakan sopir dan mobil tumpangan agar Uzumaki Karin dan Akasuna No Sasori bisa langsung ke The Crown.

"Nama Anda Hatake Kakashi kan?" Daripada berbicara dengan Kapten Sasori yang tidak pernah bisa serius, Karin lebih memilih berbicara dengan Sopir Lady Haruno Sakura yang sedang fokus menyetir. Dari nametag-nya Karin membaca kalau nama sopir itu adalah Hatake Kakashi .

"Iya Ma'am," jawab Kakashi sopan.

"Sudah berapa lama anda bekerja dengan Lady Haruno Sakura?" Tanyanya, Karin mencoba menggali informasi lebih dalam mengenai Lady Haruno Sakura , agar dia bisa mencari titik lemah wanita itu, dan mudah membujuknya untuk bergabung dalam proyek mereka.

"Dua puluh lima tahun Ma'am," jawab Kakashi berhati-hati, dia memiliki firasat tak enak, sebagian pikirannya mengatakan bahwa dia harus berhati-hati dalam berbicara.

"Hmmm. Sudah cukup lama rupanya." Uzumaki Karin mengangguk puas. "Kalau boleh tahu Lady Sakura itu seperti apa? Apa dia termasuk tipe wanita tua Inggris yang kaku dan kolot?"

Kakashi mengerutkan kening. "Yah. Kalau dia bisa disebut sebagai seorang wanita tua," dia berkata dengan suara yang sangat pelan, nyaris menyerupai bisikan, namun baik Karin maupun Sasori bisa mendengarnya, keduanya saling berpandangan bingung. "Lady Haruno Sakura memang tipe wanita Inggris yang kaku, tapi dia tidak kolot. Dia mengikuti semua perkembangan Jaman."

Mengikuti semua perkembangan jaman? Apa maksudnya?

Mereka semua kemudian terdiam. Mobil Audi itu berhenti disebuah rumah, bangunan kuno besar yang lebih mirip kastil dalam dongeng, yang memiliki halaman yang sangat luas.

Sambil turun dari mobil, Kapten Akasuna No Sasori bersiul kagum diantara giginya. "Jadi ini tempat tinggal Lady Kaya Raya? Wow. Pantas Papa ngotot ingin mendapatkan dia sebagai sponsor."

Pintu besar dengan ukiran indah itu terbuka. Dan seorang laki-laki berpakaian pelayan, dengan luka mengerikan seperti serangan binatang buas pada sisi kiri wajahnya, keluar menghampiri Profesor Uzumaki Karin dan Kapten Akasuna No Sasori .

Selama sepersekian nano detik laki-laki itu terpaku menatap Sasori, setelah itu dia menoleh ke arah Kakashi yang masih duduk di balik kemudi mobil.

"Terimakasih Kakashi, kau boleh pergi," katanya dengan datar dan dingin.

Kakashi mengangguk, kemudian melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Nasse House.

Kabuto memandang kedua tamunya skeptis. Ekspresinya datar dan tak dapat ditebak.

"Sir. Ma'am. Selamat datang di Nasse House. Saya Yakushi Kabuto , pelayan pribadi Lady Haruno Sakura." Dia membungkuk sopan. "Silakan masuk," dia kemudian mengarahkan tamunya masuk ke dalam Nasse House.

Ruang tamu Nasse House yang menjorok kedalam, dihiasi oleh sofa polos berwarna merah darah dan kursi antik yang terlihat amat nyaman untuk diduduki, berhadapan langsung dengan ruang keluarga. Pintu bergaya Perancis yang berada di sebelah utara ruang tamu mengarah ke beberapa teras yang cukup luas, yang menjorok kearah padang rumput besar.

Yakushi Kabuto mempersilakan kedua tamunya untuk duduk di ruang tamu. "Silakan menunggu di sini, Sir, Ma'am. Sepuluh menit lagi Lady Sakura akan menemui anda berdua," kata Kabuto kemudian berpamitan pergi.

...

"Kau lihat tadi Kabuto ... Dia ..."

"Dia memang mirip Sir Gaara, Ma'am. Tapi saya bisa memastikan kalau dia bukan Sir Gaara."

Sebelum membiarkan Lady Sakura bertemu dengan tamunya, Kabuto terlebih dulu menemui Sang Nyonya di kamarnya untuk meyakinkan bahwa yang mereka lihat itu adalah orang lain-Seorang Perwira muda Amerika yang memiliki wajah yang serupa dengan Sir Gaara-Bukan Sir Gaara.

"Iya Kabuto, Iya! Aku tahu dia bukan Gaara. Gaaraku sudah meninggal seratus tahun yang lalu," kata Lady Sakura kalut, dia berjalan mondar-mandir dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan di depan Kabuto. "Dia hanya seseorang yang mirip Gaara. Bahkan kita masih menyimpan jasad (tengkorak dan tulang-belulang) Gaara di Laboratorium. Tapi ... Kenapa dia bisa semirip itu dengannya?" Lady Sakura berhenti. Dia menatap Kabuto putus asa.

"Entahlah Ma'am."

"Wajahnya ... Matanya ... Bibirnya ... Rambutnya. Dan bahkan senyumannya! Dia benar-benar mirip Gaaraku!" Kenang Lady Sakura. Tadi saat sedang berlari di hutan di sekitar jalan raya The Crown, Sakura tidak sengaja melihat mobil Audi salah satu bawahannya yang membawa dua orang tamu ke Nasse House. Sakura ingin mengabaikan mereka dan melanjutkan acara larinya, tapi tepat di saat itu Kapten Akasuna No Sasori menurunkan kaca jendela mobil Audi bagian belakang. Sakura tertegun melihat laki-laki muda itu.

Kapten Akasuna No Sasori , sangat mirip dengan mendiang suaminya, Sir Haruno Gaara .

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Kabuto? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghadapinya. Aku sangat mencintai suamiku, Gaara, dan aku sangat merindukannya. Aku tahu anak muda itu bukan Gaara, tapi bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menganggapnya sebagai Gaara kalau rupa mereka sama?" Dia berbicara dengan ekspresi penuh penderitaan.

"Saya tidak tahu Ma'am. Tapi saya harap anda bisa bersikap dan berbicara sewajarnya di hadapan tamu kita ini," kata Kabuto perihatin.

"Akan kuusahakan. Akan kuusahakan."

...

"Aku yakin nenek tua itu adalah tipe orang yang suka membuat orang lain menunggu." Kapten Akasuna No Sasori menggerutu tak jelas, dia duduk gelisah di sofa di samping Profesor Uzumaki Karin .

Profesor Karin mendengus. "Tenanglah Kapten. Aku yakin di dunia kemiliteran kau sudah diperkenalkan dengan materi yang bernama kesabaran," dia menyipitkan mata pada Kapten Sasori. Profesor Karin yang dari tadi duduk anggun dan tenang, mempersiapkan diri untuk bernegosiasi dengan Lady Haruno Sakura , merasa terganggu dengan kecemasan Kapten Sasori.

Bagaimana orang seperti dia bisa masuk militer.

"Dalam militer, aku memang sudah dilatih dengan materi kesabaran Profesor, tapi itu biasa digunakan untuk menghadapi musuh dalam medan tempur. Bukan untuk menunggu Nenek-nenek sombong, yang belum jelas mau membantu kita atau tidak."

"Maafkan aku kalau Nenek-nenek sombong ini sudah membuatmu menunggu begitu lama, Mister." Sebuah suara merdu yang datang dari arah tangga, membut dua kepala itu tersentak dan menoleh.

Mata Hazel Kapten Akasuna No Sasori melebar tak percaya ketika melihat si penegurnya, seorang perempuan yang memakai rok pinsil hitam dan blouse berwarna merah menyala dengan belahan dada rendah. Rambut pinknya di sanggul menyamping, dengan menyisakan helaian rambut tipis pada sisi lain dari sanggulnya.

Perempuan itu sangat rupawan. Dia memiliki kecantikan yang klasik. Mereka seperti melihatnya, seolah keluar dari sebuah film bisu yang kuno.

"Dia Lady Haruno?" Bisik Profesor Karin pada dirinya sendiri, seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Mereka semua pikir Lady Haruno adalah seorang perempuan paruh baya yang tegas dan keras kepala. Tapi perempuan yang sedang menuruni tangga ini ... Hell yeah, aku berani bertaruh kalau dia baru dua puluh tahunan.

"Dia tidak seperti nenek-nenek," komentar Kapten Sasori. Mata hazelnya terkunci pada tatapan mata hijau kelam perempuan itu.

Profesor Karin dan Kapten Sasori sama-sama berdiri untuk menyambut Lady Haruno Sakura .

"Anda Lady Haruno ?" Tanya Profesor Karin ragu ketika Sakura berhenti tepat di depan mereka.

"Haruno Sakura ," koreksinya. Suaranya dingin dan tajam. Tatapannya masih terpaku pada Kapten Sasori. "Itulah aku."

"Well. Anda sudah tahu tentang maksud kedatangan kami kesini kan, Madam?" Profesor Karin mengerutkan kening melihat Lady Sakura mengabaikannya dan malah saling tatap-menatap dengan Kapten Sasori.

"Tentu." Akhirnya dia menoleh ke arah Karin. "Silakan duduk," katanya sembari berjalan ke arah kursi antik yang letaknya beberapa kaki di depan sofa yang diduduki Karin dan Sasori, dia lalu duduk disana.

"Saya Profesor Uzumaki Karin , ketua tim ilmuan untuk Proyek pengembangan tentara masa depan," Profesor Karin memperkenalkan diri dengan cara seseorang yang Profesional. "Sedangkan dia ... Kapten Akasuna No Sasori, Pengawas proyek kami sekaligus orang pertama yang akan mencoba alat ciptaan kami."

Sebelah alis Lady Sakura terangkat tinggi. Dia menatap Sasori dengan ekspesi heran. Sementara Sasori hanya menanggapinya dengan kedipan jahil dan cengiran nakal.

"Kau serius ingin menjadi seekor kelinci percobaan?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

"Kelinci percobaan?" Sasori mengerutkan kening.

Sakura memberinya sebuah senyuman muram. "Kau setuju untuk menjadi orang pertama yang mencoba alat itu. Bukankah itu namanya kelinci percobaan?"

Sasori mendengus. "Itu proyek Ayahku. Tentu saja aku mau membantu dengan senang hati. Menjadi kelinci percobaan? Itu tidak masalah."

Lady Sakura mendesah.

"Mrs. Haruno." Profesor Karin berdehem, mencoba menarik kembali perhatian Haruno Sakura. Dia mulai kesal karena merasa diabaikan. "Bisakah saya menjelaskan prospek masa depan proyek kami, dan keuntungan apa yang akan anda dapatkan jika bersedia menjadi sponsor dari proyek tentara masa depan ini."

Lady Sakura menoleh ke arah Profesor Karin. Dia menatapnya dengan ekspresi bosan.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot Profesor, aku yakin asisten Mentri Pertahanan, Akasuna No Sasori sudah menjelaskan hal itu panjang-lebar pada Kabuto," ucapnya datar.

Profesor Karin mati-matian menahan diri unruk tidak menggertakan giginya pada Lady Sakura. Dia merasa tidak dihargai karena Sang Lady lebih memperhatikan Sasori dari pada dia.

Lady Sakura kembali menoleh ke arah Kapten Sasori. "Dua minggu lagi aku akan pergi ke Amerika untuk mengurus sesuatu. Mungkin aku bisa mengunjungi tempat proyek kalian sebelum memutuskan apa yang harus kulakukan."

**Tbc...**

**Sakura's lover, rie uchi.**

**Thanks for Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cerita ini milik (kak) miiyamii, bukan Kimaru- Z. Kimaru- Z tidak mungkin bisa membuat fic seindah dan sekeren ini.**

**Kalo untuk ceritanya udah minta izin.**

**Ohya, kalo ada yang penasaran dengan Author yang keceh ini kamu bisa search Miiyami atau bisa liat di daftar fave Author aku :)**

**Semua fic dia gak ada yang jelek.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

...

"Baiklah. Sepakat," kata Profesor Karin dengan nada ketus.

"Sepakat," gumam Lady Sakura sembari bangun dari duduknya.

"Kalau begitu aku harap kita bisa bertemu dua minggu lagi." Profesor Karin tidak sabar ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan karena tidak nyaman dengan kelakuan Lady Sakura yang lebih memperhatikan Sasori dari pada dia.

Lady Sakura mengangguk, dia berjabat tangan singkat dengan Profesor Karin, sebelum berjabat tangan dengan waktu yang lumayan lama dengan Kapten Sasori. Mereka saling berpandangan dengan cara yang sangat intim sebelum Profesor Karin menegur mereka dengan sebuah deheman keras.

"Sampai jumpa," kata Sasori sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Yeah. Sampai jumpa," balas Sakura.

"Kami harus segera pergi ke Hotel," potong Profesor Karin, berharap adegan Opera sabun di depannya tidak berlanjut.

"Baiklah Kakashi akan mengantarkan kalian berdua ke hotel tujuan," katanya. "Kabuto!" Entah dari mana pelayan dengan luka mengerikan di wajah itu muncul, menjawab panggilan merdu Lady Sakura.

"Ya. Ma'am," sahut Kabuto menunduk sopan.

"Panggil Kakashi kemari, dan suruh dia mengantar tamu kita ke tempat tujuan mereka."

"Baik Ma'am."

Lady Sakura berbalik dan kembali menaiki tangga, sementara Kabuto mengantarkan tamunya keluar dari Nasse House.

"Dia terlalu sempurna," gumam Kapten Sasori sambil menatap punggung kecil Lady Sakura. "Aku harap dia bukan keturunan vampire seperti di film-film," lanjutnya mengangkat bahu, kemudian mengikuti Kabuto dan Profesor Karin keluar dari Nasse House.

"Aku pikir dia menyukaimu," bisik Professor Karin pada Kapten Sasori ketika mereka berada di luar dan menunggu jemputan.

Sasori terkekeh. "Apasih yang tidak bisa disukai wanita dariku," jawabnya sambil bercanda.

Karin memutar mata.

...

"Anda akan menyetujuinya bukan?" Melalui jendela besar di ruang kerja Lady Sakura yang ada di lantai dua, mereka memandangi kepergian dua tamu Amerika mereka, dengan menggunakan sebuah mobil Audi SUV berwarna merah.

"Iya," Jawab Lady Sakura singkat. Matanya terus memandang keluar jendela.

"Apa karena perwira muda itu?"

"Sasori? Ya. Karena dia." Lady Sakura mengerutkan kening tak suka dengan kelakuan Kabuto yang mulai ikut campur dengan urusannya.

Kabuto mendesah. "Ma'am. Harus berapa kali saya katakan Kapten Sasori bukan Sir Gaara. Dia ..."

"Aku tahu Kabuto. Aku tahu." Lady Sakura bersandar pada meja kerjanya yang menghadap ke arah jendela kaca besar. "Dia bukan Gaara. Dia hanya anak muda yang mirip Gaara, dan dia seumuran dengan Gaara sebelum dia meninggal. Tapi bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengabaikannya jika aku melihat Gaara dalam dirinya?"

Kabuto terdiam.

"Sudahlah Kabuto." Lady Sakura menoleh pada pelayannya, dia tersenyum muram. "Aku tidak pernah suka jika kau mencampuri urusanku seperti ini. Lakukan saja apa yang kuperintahkan, dan ... Tolong cari tahu semua data riwayat hidup Kapten Akasuna No Sasori, orang yang dekat dengannya, pacar?" Dia mengernyit ketika menyebutkan kata pacar. "Dan semua hal kesukaannya."

Kabuto mengerang putus asa mendengar perintah sang Nyonya.

"Ma'am. Saya minta maaf jika anda tidak menyukai ini. Tapi satu hal yang ingin saya sampaikan, 'Ini tidak benar', dia manusia Ma'am bukan ..." Kabuto tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya, hatinya dihantam oleh perasaan bersalah saat melihat ekspresi terluka dan penuh penderitaan Lady Sakura. Sial! Seharusnya aku tidak mengungkitnya.

"Bukan monster seperti kita?" Lady Sakura melanjutkan perkataan Kabuto. "Well, kalau begitu maafkan aku karena sudah merubahmu menjadi monster sepertiku. Kalau aku bisa memutar waktu, aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku berpikiran jernih ketika aku menyerangmu dulu, seharusnya aku membunuhmu sebelum racun itu menyebar dan mengubahmu menjadi sepertiku," kata Lady Sakura sebelum melesat keluar ruangan.

Kabuto tertunduk. Ingatan mengerikan pada malam saat Sir Gaara menyuruhnya pergi kembali berkelebat. Dia sudah jauh berlari saat itu, namun suara jeritan ngeri yang berasal dari laboratorium Nasse House membuatnya berhenti. Dan dia kembali untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Lady Sakura yang dia pikir telah meninggal terlihat membantai semua penduduk kota, dan Sir Gaara tewas terbunuh dengan luka memar dan luka bacok disekejur tubuhnya. Monster Lady Sakura yang saat itu dibakar amarah karena kematian suaminya, langsung menyerang Kabuto tanpa berpikir panjang. Saat Kabuto berteriak kesakitan, dia baru menyadari bahwa yang dia serang adalah pelayan setia keluarga mereka, dan dia kemudian menolongnya hingga mereka berdua menjadi manusia imortal. Well, mungkin monster atau mayat hidup lebih tepat.

...

**Washington, Pusat Penelitian Organisasi Ilmuan Amerika.**

**28 Maret 2013.**

"Apa kalian yakin dia akan datang hari ini?" Tanya Akasuna No Nagato was-was sembari mengamati ruang steril besar yang menjadi tempat diciptakannya alat pembuat Tentara super masa depan.

Banyak ilmuan mengenakan jas putih yang tampak sibuk dengan segala macam peralatan rumit mereka.

"Tentu saja. Dia sendiri yang berkata begitu," jawab Sasori singkat sembari sesekali melemparkan kedipan mata nakal pada beberapa ilmuan cantik yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Lady Haruno Sakura berkata bahwa dia ingin melihat dulu pekerjaan kita di sini sebelum memutuskan untuk menjadi sponsor atau tidak," jelas Profesor Uzumaki Karin , tampak profesional dengan seragam ilmuannya-kemeja putih, celana denim hitam, jas putih panjang, dan kacamata transparannya. "Tapi aku yakin dia akan menjawab iya. Putramu melakukan pekerjaan yang hebat waktu itu," sindirnya sambil melirik sinis ke arah Sasori.

Kapten Sasori tersenyum malu. Kalau bisa ditambahkan, dia sedikit tersipu.

Akasuna No Nagato menoleh ke arah putranya, dia menganga terkejut. "Jangan bilang kalau kau merayu wanita tua?" Tebaknya ngeri.

Kapten Danovan terkekeh. "Dia tidak tua Dad. Dia wanita yang luar biasa cantiknya. Aku menebak umurnya baru dua puluh tahunan. Mungkin delapan atau sembilan tahun di bawahku."

Akasuna No Nagato mengerutkan kening. "Tidak mungkin. Dalam catatan dokumen yang aku baca, Lady Sakura berusia diatas enam puluh atau tujuh puluh tahunan." Dia tampak bingung.

"Mungkin Lady Sakura yang itu neneknya," kata Kapten Sasori tak ambil pusing.

"Mereka memiliki nama yang sama." Profesor Karin mengingatkan.

Kapten Sasori mendesah. "Kadang beberapa Ibu, ingin anak perempuannya memiliki nama yang sama dengan ibu mereka."

Profesor Karin mengangkat bahu. Dia lebih memilih melanjutkan pekerjaannya dari pada memusingkan hal tak penting tentang Lady Haruno Sakura yang menyebalkan itu.

Telpon Nagato berdering. Itu dari Ino yang mengabarkan bahwa dia mendapat laporan dari penjaga gerbang yang mengatakan bahwa Lady Haruno Sakura dan pengawalnya yang bernama Yakushi Kabuto, telah tiba. Mereka dalam perjalanan menuju ruang penelitian.

"Mereka sudah tiba," Akasuna No Nagato memberitahu putranya.

Dan jantung Sasori pun berdetak seribu kali lebih kencang saat mengetahui bahwa perempuan yang selama dua minggu ini diimpikannya, telah ada di sini.

...

Semua ilmuan dan bahkan mantan Jendral Akasuna No Nagato tertegun melihat penampilan Lady Haruno Sakura yang begitu muda dan modis. Mereka pikir akan melihat wanita tua bertampang cemberut dan berpenampilan tidak menarik yang suka mengkritik di sana-sini. Namun kenyataannya mereka malah mendapati seorang wanita muda berpenampilan menarik yang tampak cerdas.

Kapten Sasori merasa jantungnya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi lagi ketika melihat Lady Sakura. Dia pikir wanita itu bisa membawa pergi seluruh napasnya. Berbeda dengan penampilannya dua minggu lalu, hari ini Lady Sakura terlihat santai dan casual, dia mengenakan celana jins ketat berwarna biru, kemeja putih pas badan yang dipadu jaket kulit berwarna cokelat, dan sepatu boot berwarna hitam. Rambutnya yang waktu itu disanggul, kini dikuncir tinggi. Sementara pelayan peribadinya, Yakushi Kabuto ...

Apa dia tidak punya pakaian lain, selain itu, pikir Kapten Sasori ketika melihat Kabuto memakai pakaian yang sama seperti dua minggu lalu.

"Selamat datang di pusat penelitian kami Lady Haruno." Akasuna No Nagato berkata bangga sambil menyalami Lady Haruno Sakura . "Saya Akasuna No Nagato , Mentri pertahanan Amerika yang baru, yang memiliki ide briliant untuk menciptakan tentara super masa depan ini."

Sakura menatapnya skeptis.

"Saya tidak menyangka kalau anda ... Mmm ... Well, terlihat jauh lebih muda dari yang saya perkirakan." Dia memperhatikan penampilan Lady Sakura dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

Lady Sakura mendengus. "Ya. Saya sudah bisa menebak kalau anda akan berpikiran seperti itu." Dari sudut matanya, dia melihat Kapten Sasori yang berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang Akasuna No Nagato , memandangnya tanpa berkedip-tampak terpesona. Sakura menyeringai. "Jadi ... Bisakah saya melihat proyek anda secara keseluruhan? Cetak birunya juga. Dan tolong jelaskan pada saya semua tentang proyek ini."

Dengan senang hati Akasuna No Nagato membawa Lady Sakura berkeliling Laboratorium, memperkenalkannya pada beberapa ilmuan, dan menunjukan padanya alat yang belum selesai dikerjakan. Kabuto dan Kapten Sasori mengekor di belakang mereka.

Setelah lima belas menit berkeliling, Lady Sakura kemudian mengatakan bahwa dia bersedia menjadi sponsor. Akasuna No Nagato girang bukan main. Setelah menandatangani berkas, Lady Sakura dan Yakushi Kabuto berpamitan pergi.

Dengan diantar oleh Kapten Sasori, Kabuto dan Lady Sakura melangkah menyusuri koridor panjang menuju ke tempat parkir.

Demi kesopanan, Kabuto berjalan beberapa langkah lebih dulu, meninggalkan Lady Sakura dan Kapten Sasori berdua di belakang.

Mereka tidak bicara sepatah katapun, hanya saling melirik dan melempar senyum.

"Jadi ..." Sasori buka suara ingin memulai pembicaraan. "... Sampai berapa lama kau akan berada di Amerika?" Tanyanya.

"Tergantung," jawab Lady Sakura singkat.

"Tergantung?" Sasori mengerutkan kening tak mengerti.

"Tergantung apa yang sedang kucaritahu ini, mendapat jawaban dengan cepat atau tidak," jawab Sakura ambigu.

Sasori menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menatap Sakura penuh tanya.

"Memangnya apa yang sedang kau cari tahu Lady?" Tanyanya dengan suara rendah parau. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Mata hijau gelap itu mengunci tatapan hazel Kapten Sasori dengan pesona yang luar biasa.

"Aku hanya mencaritahu, benar atau tidak, jika aku menginginkan sesuatu yang tidak pantas aku inginkan."

"Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan," tanya Sasori lagi, suaranya serak. Mata hazelnya bolak-balik menatap mata dan bibir penuh Sakura.

"Aku menginginkan sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah aku dapatkan," jawab Sakura. Tubuh mereka bergerak selaras, melangkah berputar, hingga akhirnya tubuh Sasori mengapit Sakura ke dinding koridor yang dingin itu.

"Dan apakah itu?" Tanya Sasori lagi. Wajah mereka semakin dekat. Jika satu inchi lagi dia memajukan wajahnya, maka bibirnya akan bersentuhan dengan bibir ranum Sakura.

"Kalau aku menjawab bahwa sesuatu yang kuinginkan itu adalah kau, apa kau akan percaya?"

Mata hazel Sasork membelalak tak percaya mendengar jawaban Sakura. Ketika dia hendak membuka mulut, suara klakson mobil yang dibunyikan Kabuto untuk memanggil Lady Haruno Sakura menginterupsi.

"Aku harus pergi," kata Sakura salah tingkah sambil melepaskan diri dan kungkungan lengan Sasori. Dia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke tempat parkir.

"Hei!" Panggil Sasori setelah dia mendapatkan kembali keseimbangannya.

Sakura berbalik.

"Nanti malam apa kau punya waktu?" Dia sedikit berseru karena Sakura berada sepuluh langkah jauhnya dari tempat dia berdiri.

Sakura menyeringai, tahu maksud pertanyaan Sasori.

"Kenapa? Ingin mengajakku kencan?" Tebaknya tepat.

Sasori balas menyeringai. "Ya. Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan. Apakah aku terlihat setransparan itu hingga kau bisa menebaknya?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu, dia melakukan kegiatan jalan mundur yang baik.

"Bagaimana kalau kita keluar makan malam?" Tawarnya.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Ide bagus."

"Di mana dan kapan?"

"Kau yang mengajak, jadi kau yang tentukan waktu dan tempatnya."

"Jam delapan malam ini di-tunggu di mana tempat kau menginap?"

"Hotel Heathman," Jawab Sakura singkat.

Sasori kembali menyeringai. "Bagus." Beberapa opsi menyenangkan melintas di kepalanya. "Kita makan malam di sana saja." Dia tersenyum puas.

"Memikirkan sesuatu dalam kepalamu Kapten?"

Sasori menggeleng geli. "Kau tak pernah tahu," jawabnya.

Suara klakson mobil kembali terdengar.

"Aku pergi," kata Lady Sakura kemudian menghilang di sudut belokan koridor yang menuju tempat parkir.

...

"Akatsuki?"

"Ya. Organisasi teroris dibawah pimpinan Kolonel Yahiko Pain, mantan Marinir SEAL yang memberontak, dan berambisi ingin menciptakan dunia baru dengan dia sebagai Tuhannya," Ino Yamanaka menjelaskan masalah baru mereka pada Akasuna No Nagato . "Mereka mengincar hasil proyek kita Sir."

"Kalau begitu perintahkan Sasori untuk memperketat sistem keamanan, dan suruh dia dan pasukannya untuk memeriksa siapapun yang akan masuk ke Pusat Penelitian."

"Baik Sir," jawab Ino sambil mengangguk lalu meninggalkan ruang kerja Akasuna No Nagato si Mentri Pertahanan.

"Sial. Proyeknya belum selesai tapi masalah yang muncul begitu banyak," keluhnya.

...

Seorang lelaki kurus berpakaian ilmuan dan berwajah cemas berjalan buru-buru menyusuri koridor yang dijaga oleh puluhan laki-laki sangar berseragam militer. Dia berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu yang ada di ujung koridor itu, dua orang penjaga menghadang.

"A-aku ingin bertemu dengan Kolonel Pain, ada yang harus kusampaikan," katanya takut-takut.

Penjaga itu tidak menyahut. Mereka hanya memelototinya, lalu menggeledah semua pakaian dan barang bawaannya, takut ada senjata atau alat penyadap. Setelah dia dipastikan aman dari dua benda berbahaya itu, si ilmuan berwajah cemas dipersilakan masuk.

"Ah. Dokter Kimimaro!" Kolonel Yahiko Pain, seorang lelaki dengan perinci hampir memenuhi wajahnya, bertubuh tinggi dan berbadan kekar. Dia memiliki sepasang mata berwarna aneh yang tajam dan garis wajah yang keras. Mengenakan kaus hitam ketat yang menonjolkan otot bisepnya, dan celana tentara serta sepatu boot. Dia menyambut Dokter Kimimaro dengan keceriaan yang dibuat-buat. "Aku bisa menebak kalau kau datang kesini membawa berita baik untukku," dia maju ke arah Dokter Kimimaro lalu merangkulnya.

Dokter Kimimaro menelan ludah gugup, melirik empat orang penjaga yang membawa senjata laras panjang otomatis di dalam ruangan itu. Masing-masing berdiri di tiap sudut.

"Jadi ... Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku Kimimaro?" Kolonel Yahiko Pain membawanya menuju ke depan sebuah meja dan satu kursi kosong di tengah ruangan, dibawah sebuah bola lampu berwarna kuning, yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan di dalam ruangan itu. Sementara Dokter Kimimaro berdiri di depan meja, Kolonel Yahiko Pain duduk kembali di kursinya.

"Akasuna No Nagato akhirnya bisa melanjutkan proyek tentara masa depannya, Pak," lapornya takut-takut.

"Ah Mentri gila itu!" Raut wajah Kolonel Pain berubah antusias. "Bukankah mereka kekurangan dana untuk proyek? Dan Shimurai Danzo sudah menolak untuk membantu?"

"Mereka mendapatkan Sponsor Pak."

"Sponsor?" Sepasang alis hitam tebal Kolonel Pain bertaut.

"Seorang Milyuner asal Inggris bersedia membantu mendanai proyek hingga selesai."

"Aku mengerti-aku mengerti." Yahiko Pain bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu berjalan ke tengah ruangan sambil merenung. "Tetaplah berada di sana sampai proyek itu selesai. Dan dihari yang sudah ditentukan aku akan menyuruh beberapa orangku untuk mengambil chip yang berisi seluruh data tentang penemuan kalian, dan juga cetak birunya, lalu orang-orangku akan merusak peralatan di laboratorium itu." Dia menyusun rencana.

"Baik Pak."

...

"Aku akui ini terdengar begitu gombal, tapi harus kukatakan kalau kau begitu cantik malam ini, my Lady."

Lady Sakura tersenyum puas mendengar pujian Kapten Akasuna No Sasori yang malam ini tampak begitu mempesona dengan setelan tuxedo gelapnya. Sementara dia sediri hanya mengenakan gaun merah ketat selutut, dengan belahan dada rendah.

Restoran hotel Heathman telah disewa untuk sebuah acara makan malam romantis, dengan bunga mawar di atas meja, kerlipan cahaya dari beberapa batang lilin, dan juga musik romantis nan merdu yang berasal dari band di atas panggung.

"Harus kuakui kalau aku terkesan," kata Sakura sambil mengamati suasana romantis sekelilingnya.

Sasori menyeringai bangga. "Salah satu bakat alamiku adalah membuat wanita terkesan."

Sakura tertawa mendengar guyonan perwira muda di depannya. Sasori benar-benar berbeda dengan Gaara yang kalem dan serius.

"Membuat wanita terkesan? Berarti kau sudah sering melakukan ini?"

"Hanya beberapa kali," cengir Sasori.

"Ah. Kalau begitu Kau seorang playboy? Hmmh. Itu berarti aku tidak punya harapan untuk mempertahankanmu," godanya yang membuat binar di mata hazel cerah Sasori muncul.

"Kalau kau berniat mempertahankanku, mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk melepas status playboy itu," kata Sasori girang sembari menggerakan sebelah alisnya seperti tokoh kartun jaman dulu, yang membuat Sakura langsung terbahak.

"Kalau soal itu kita lihat saja nanti," jawabnya geli.

Seorang pelayan datang menginterupsi. Pelayan itu menyerahkan dua buku menu pada Sakura dan Sasori.

"Aku memesan steak yang dimasak setengah matang, dan Anggur White Russian," ucap Sakura tanpa membaca menu terlebih dulu.

Sasori mengerutkan kening. "Kau suka makan daging setengah matang?" tanyanya heran sekaligus berusaha menyembunyikan rasa jijiknya. Sakura tak menjawab, dia hanya melemparkan senyuman muram pada Sasori.

Sasori kemudian memesan pasta, dengan anggur white Russian seperti Sakura.

"Jadi …" Sakura mencoba memulai percakapan. "… apa yang biasa dibicarakan orang-orang dalam kencan makan malam mereka?"

Sasori mendengus. "Kau berbicara seperti orang yang belum pernah melakukan kencan makan malam saja, Lady." Sebelah alis Sasori melengkung tak percaya saat melihart ekspresi serius Sakura.

"Ini kencan makan malamku yang pertama," ucap Sakura polos.

"Kau serius?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Bercanda kau. Jangan harap aku akan percaya kalau wanita cantik dan menarik sepertimu belum pernah melakukan kencan makan malam," kata Sasori tak percaya.

**Tbc...**

**Happy BrithDay Haruno Sakura ! #Peluk, kecup, Cium!**

**hinatasakura, nyan-himeko, rie uchi, VeeQueenAir, Ask, Sakura's lover.**

**Thanks for Review ... :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cerita ini milik (kak) miiyamii, bukan Kimaru- Z. Kimaru- Z tidak mungkin bisa membuat fic seindah dan sekeren ini.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku memang pernah melakukan beberapa kali kencan menyenangkan dengan satu orang yang sama." Gaara. "Tapi kami belum pernah melakukan kencan makan malam. Dia hanya membawaku ke wahana taman bermain, taman kota, dan bioskop untuk menonton beberapa film romantis," kenang Sakura, sedikit senyum sedih tersungging di sudut bibir wanita itu ketika mengenang Gaara.

Tawa Sasori meledak mendengar gaya berkencan Sakura yang menurutnya kuno. "Yang benar saja? Kalian hanya melakukan itu? Ya Tuhan! Hahaha … mantan pacarmu itu benar-benar payah!"

Sakura mengernyit mendengar ledekan Sasori terhadap Gaaranya. "Suami. Dia suamiku," ucapnya dingin, dia tersinggung.

Tawa Sasori langsung berhenti. Rahangnya mengeras dan wajahnya mendadak pucat. "K-kau sudah menikah?" tanyanya merasa kalah. Sasori tidak menyangka kalau dia akan tertarik dan bahkan jatuh cinta pada istri orang lain.

Sakura mengangguk.

"L-lalu suamimu?"

"Mati."

Sasori tersentak mendengar nada dingin dan penuh penderitaan yang keluar dari jawaban singkat Sakura tadi. Dia melirik ke arahnya yang tertunduk menatap serbet di atas meja.

Sakura seorang janda? Ya Tuhan, dia terlihat masih sangat muda untuk menyandang status itu. Dan dia tampak begitu sedih saat membicarakan suaminya. Dan … tadi aku tidak sengaja menghina mendiang suami Sakura. Ya ampun, Akasuna No Sasori , mulutmu benar-benar tidak bisa dijaga! Keluh Sasori dalam hati.

"Maafkan aku." Dia mencoba mencairkan suasana yang menegang. "Aku tidak tahu kalau …"

"Sudahlah," potong Sakura tak acuh. Dia memandang Sasori dingin.

Sial! Dia marah.

"Oh ya Sakura. Sudah berapa lama suamimu …" Sasori menelan kembali kata-katanya saat mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Sakura.

Menurut Sasori, entah kenapa saat ini Sakura terlihat begitu mengerikan dan mengintimidasi.

Sialan. Aku mengacaukannya!

Sasori tahu, malamnya dan Sakura telah berakhir, saat si pelayan membawakan pesanan mereka.

...

"Aku dengar Mrs. Mogul—si Nyonya kaya raya itu sudah kembali ke London tadi pagi," kata Profesor Karin sembari menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasori—yang hari ini terlihat sangat lesu, berbeda dengan kemarin siang dia tampak begitu bersemangat karena ada janji makan malam dengan Sakura.

Sasori menghentikan langkahnya. Dia memeloti Karin, memberikan tatapan 'jangan-ganggu-aku-urusi-pekerjaanmu-sendiri' pada Profesor yang masih cantik itu. Lalu dia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, mengamati pekerjaan para ilmuan di Laboratorium Pusat Penelitian.

Mengabaikan tatapan galak Sasori, Karin kemudian bertanya lagi, "Bagaimana acara makan malammu dengannya? Apakah kau berhasil mengajaknya untuk menikmati malam yang …"

"Diamlah Karin! Acara makan malamku dengan Sakura berakhir buruk. Puas!" bentaknya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Karin.

Karin menyeringai. Dia mulai suka menggoda Sasori.

"Berakhir buruk? Uh. Sayang sekali, padahal menurutku dia cocok untukmu," katanya tulus, sembari mengejar ketertinggalan langkahnya dari Sasori.

Sasori mendesah. "Aku mengacaukannya. Aku membuat Sakura marah," gumamnya cemberut.

"Kau membuatnya marah?" Tanya Karin bingung.

"Lebih tepatnya aku menyinggung dia. Hhh. Secara tidak sengaja aku menghina suaminya," sahut Sasori muram.

"APA?" Tanyanya terkejut. "Jadi dia sudah menikah?"

Sasori mengangguk. "Ya. Tapi suaminya sudah meninggal," jawab Sasori mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan terus melangkah meninggalkan Karin yang tertegun mencerna informasi.

...

"Kita kembali ke The Crown karena anda marah pada Kapten Sasori?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu," Jawab Sakura singkat sembari terus menatap mumi—jasad Sir Haruno Rei Gaara yang diawetkan dalam sebuah peti di Menara Laboratorium Nasse House.

"Kenapa?"

"Hmmm."

"Kenapa anda lebih memilih menjauh darinya, sementara yang saya tahu anda sangat tertarik padanya?" Tanya Kabuto lagi, yang dengan setia berdiri di belakang Sakura yang sibuk memandangi jasad suaminya.

"Aku marah padanya, dan aku takut aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri jika berada di dekatnya saat aku marah. Aku tidak mau dia melihat monster dalam diriku, monster yang seratus tahun yang lalu sudah membunuh sebagian penduduk The Crown, dan juga membuatmu seperti sekarang ini."

Kabuto terdiam sejenak. "Lalu proyek kerjasama anda dengan Akasuna No Nagato ?"

"Aku akan kembali ke sana saat proyeknya selesai. Lagipula … aku tidak sabar ingin melihat bagaimana Gaa … well, maksudku Sasori berubah menjadi manusia super yang kuat."

Kabuto mengangguk.

...

Proyek pembuatan alat untuk menciptakan tentara masa depan berhasil. Mereka menamakan alat itu Zeus, diambil dari nama Ayah Hercules dalam dongeng Yunani kuno. Akasuna No Nagato bangga, dan para ilmuan serta semua yang terlibat dalam proyek itu meluapkan kegembiraan mereka dengan menyewa kelab malam berkelas, berpesta, menari, bernyanyi, dan minum sedikit anggur bersama. Hanya Kapten Akasuna No Sasori yang tampak murung. Ketidak hadiran Lady Haruno Sakura dalam beberapa kali pertemuan penting yang membahas proyek tentara masa depan, membuatnya sedih. Dia merindukannya, dia tidak melihat wanita itu selama berminggu-minggu.

Dia merasa bersalah. Apa Sakura tidak hadir karena masih marah padaku? Pikirnya gelisah.

"Hei Loverboy!"

Sasori memutar mata. Dia mengetahui, siapa yang menegurnya, Si perawan tua pengganggu, Uzumaki Karin .

Karin mengambil tempat duduk di bar, di samping Sasori.

"Jangan ganggu aku, Professor. Aku sedang tidak mood untuk mendengar omelanmu, ataupun membalas sindiranmu," ketus Sasori sambil melirik sinis ke arah teman duduknya.

"Aku tidak mau mengomelimu atau menyindirmu. Aku hanya mau mengatakan kalau besok Haruno Sakura akan datang ke percobaan pertama Zeus. Tapi kalau kau tidak mau mendengarnya ya sud …" Karin mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bangun dari kursi bar, namun Sasori menahannya.

"Apa kau serius?" tanyanya tak percaya. Binar ceria di mata Sasori telah kembali.

Uzumaki Karin mengangguk, dia ikut senang melihat kegembiraan Sasori.

"Ino bilang dia mendapat telpon dari Mr. Yakushi, orang kepercayaan Lady Haruno. Mereka akan tiba di pusat penelitian sekitar pukul Sembilan pagi," jelas Karin.

Sasori tersenyum.

"Pergunakan waktumu dengan sebaik mungkin," nasihat Karin. "Jangan biarkan dia melihatmu dalam keadaan buruk, sebelum kau berubah menjadi manusia super besok. Dan …" dia melotot galak pada Sasori. "Jangan coba-coba menyentuh atau meminum minuman beralkohol kalau kau tidak ingin mati dalam alat itu besok."

Sasori terkekeh. "Baik Ma'am," sahutnya geli.

...

Semua persiapan telah dilakukan, pusat penelitian mendapat penjagaan berlapis dari pasukan militer Amerika. Akasuna No Sasori dan para ilmuan was-was menanti hasil yang baik dari percobaan pertama alat ciptaan mereka. Sementara orang-orang terpilih yang mendapat kehormatan untuk tentara super masa depan mempersiapkan fisik dan mental mereka dengan sebaik mungkin, salah satunya adalah Kapten Akasuna No Sasori , dia yang akan pertama kali mencoba alat dan formula dari para ilmuan yang dikumpulkan Ayahnya.

Berdiri di antara orang-orang penting dan para petinggi militer, menonton dari sebuah ruangan yang berdinding kaca transparan di lantai dua, Lady Haruno Sakura yang tampak rapi dengan setelan gelapnya terlihat begitu gelisah dan tegang. Berkali-kali dia mengerutkan kening memperhatikan para ilmuan yang sedang mempersiapkan Zeus, sebelum dioperasikan untuk pertama kalinya pada Kapten Akasuna No Sasori .

"Ma'am." Kabuto yang mengetahui kecemasan Lady Sakura menegurnya pelan.

"Aku tahu Kabuto, aku tahu aku harus tenang. Tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikan kecemasanku. Kita tidak tahu Sasori akan selamat atau tidak jika proyek ini gagal. Tapi jika proyek ini berhasil … kita tidak tahu dia akan berubah menjadi seperti apa," bisiknya pelan, dan hanya Kabuto yang dapat mendengarnya.

"Saya mengerti kecemasan anda Madam, tapi berusahalah untuk tenang dan tidak menarik perhatian."

Lady Sakura mengangguk.

"Madamoisle?" Lady Sakura dan Yakushi Kabuto —yang berdiri sambil berbisik-bisik di barisan paling belakang—mendongak dan melihat Akasuna No Nagato menghampiri mereka, sebuah senyuman lebar penuh kebanggaan tersungging di bibir tuanya.

"Mr. Akasuna," Lady Sakura dengan cepat memulihkan emosinya, lalu membalas sapaan Akasuna No Nagato dengan keanggunan yang mengagumkan.

"Kenapa anda berdiri di belakang sini? Bukankah anda seharusnya berada di kursi depan, untuk melihat investasi anda yang bisa mengubah dunia?" katanya terlihat begitu bangga dan gembira.

Lady Sakura tersenyum. "Ah. Saya hanyalah orang sipil yang kecil Mr. Akasuna, saya merasa tidak pantas bersanding dengan orang-orang besar dari dunia militer seperti …" ia melambaikan tangannya sambil lalu ke arah para Jendral dan mentri yang tak sabar untuk melihat bagaimana cara dioperasikannya alat yang dinamai Zeus itu. "... Para Jendral dan Mentri itu."

"Ah. Jangan merendah Lady Haruno." Dia lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik penuh rahasia pada Sakura. "Saya tahu track record anda dalam dunia politik, dan saya juga tahu soal campur tangan anda dalam pembuatan beberapa senjata militer canggih untuk Amerika dan Inggris." Akasuna No Nagato kembali menegakan tubuhnya, dia terlihat puas.

Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat tinggi. "Anda menyelidiki saya?" Tanyanya dingin.

"Iya Madame. Saya menyelidiki anda, karena profil anda terlalu menarik untuk diselidiki."

Lady Sakura menggertakan giginya marah. Dia baru sadar kalau Akasuna No Nagato termasuk orang yang berbahaya, jika dia menyelidiki riwayat hidupnya lebih jauh, maka Sakura dan Kabuto akan berada dalam bahaya.

Belum sempat Lady Sakura membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, Profesor Uzumaki Karin yang berada di Laboratorium bawah, tempat alat Zeus akan dioperasikan, memberi isyarat kalau mereka akan mulai tiga menit lagi.

"Mari Madame, kita ke depan untuk melihatnya," ajak Nagato.

Lady Sakura mengangguk kemudian memberi isyarat pada Kabuto untuk mengikutinya.

...

Sasori mengerang gugup sembari sesekali melirik ke arah Zeus yang siap dioperasikan untuknya. Dia melompat-lompat kecil dan melakukan beberapa peregangan sebagai pemanasan.

Sasori sedikit takut. Dia sudah. Sering mendengar cerita tentang operasi pertama alat penemuan ilmiah yang menggunakan manusia sebagai kelinci percobaan, dan berakhir dengan kematian. Sasori khawatir nasibnya akan sama seperti para kelinci percobaan itu.

"Aku akui aku benci pada kelakuan tengilmu yang menyebalkan Kapten Akasuna Sasori." Sasori terkekeh mendengar perkataan Profesor Uzumaki yang berjalan menghampirinya-dengan beberapa catatan penting di tangan. "Tapi aku benar-benar berharap kau bisa selamat dari operasi pertama Zeus ini." Sorot mata Profesor Karin melembut menatap sosok pemuda yang sudah dia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri itu.

Cengiran lebar menyebar di wajah tampan Sasori. "Tenang saja Profesor, laki-laki mempesona sepertiku ini tidak akan mati dengan mudah." Dia berkedip nakal ke arahnya.

Mendapat respon yang santai dan tak serius seperti itu dari Sasori membuat Profesor Uzumaki memutar mata. "Ya. Ya. Ya. Aku tahu, laki-laki mempesona sepertimu tidak akan mudah mati," Karin mengutip apa yang dikatakan Sasori. "Kalau saja kau bisa mengatakan itu padanya," dia menggedikan kepalanya ke arah satu sosok di antara para penonton yang duduk/berdiri di lantai dua.

Sasori ikut menoleh, dan seketika tubuhnya menegang. Jantungnya berdegup ratusan kali lebih kencang dari biasa. Mata hijau indah yang menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran itu adalah mata yang selama beberapa minggu ini sangat dia rindukan.

"Dari tadi dia terlihat gelisah menghawatirkanmu." Beritahu Profesor Uzumaki Karin. "Kelihatannya hubungan kalian masih akan baik-baik saja, jadi ... Tetaplah hidup, agar kau bisa mendapat kesempatan kedua untuk berkencan dengannya."

Sasori menyeringai. "Itu pasti," katanya sambil melemparkan kedipan menggoda ke arah Lady Sakura.

Profesor Uzumaki menggeleng geli. "Baiklah Loverboy, sekarang ayo kita taklukan Zeus," gumam Profesor Uzumaki sembari menepuk punggung lebar Sasori, lalu mengarahkannya menuju tabung raksasa yang terbuat dari baja, dan terhubung dengan beberapa alat yang memusingkan.

Saat ini Sasori hanya mengenakan kaus putih ketat lengan pendek, yang mencetak otot-otot lengan dan perutnya dengan sempurna, celana loreng militer dan juga sepatu dinas lapangannya.

Berkali-kali dia menghela napas keras saat berada di dalam tabung besar itu, dia membiarkan beberapa dokter dan ilmuan memasangkan belengu pada kedua tangan dan kakinya, sehingga dia berdiri, tak bisa bergerak, dan menempel pada dinding tabung.

Profesor Uzumaki Karin maju, memeriksa untuk terakhir kalinya, belenggu dengan berbagai macam kabel yang menjerat tubuh Sasori.

"Relaks. Jangan tegang," dia menenangkan Sasori. "Percayalah, jika ada sesuatu yang salah dengan alat ini. Atau kita tidak berhasil melakukannya ... Kami akan mengeluarkanmu hidup-hidup," janjinya. Meskipun sudah berusaha untuk tenang, kekhawatiran masih terlihat jelas di wajah Profesor Uzumaki.

Sasori mengangguk. Profesor Uzumaki Karin, memberi syarat pada bawahannya untuk keluar dari tabung baja itu. Dia lalu memberi isyarat pada seorang Dokter berkacamata tebal dan berpembawaan gugup, yang bertugas untuk menaikan dan menurunkan tuas pada salah satu mesin Zeus, yang berfungsi untuk membuka dan menutup pintu tabung baja itu secara otomatis.

Tbc...

_**intanmalusen, yukeh, harulisnachan, elqykun, harulisnachan, hinatasakura, nyan-himeko, VeeQueenAir, zeedezly clalucindtha.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Cerita keceh ini milik Miiyami bukan Kimaru- Z. Kimaru- Z tidak mungkin bisa membuat cerita sedewa ini.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dokter itu mengangguk. Dia menaikan tuasnya, lalu perlahan pintu tabung baja itu menutup.

Sasori mengerutkan kening, di saat melihat Sakura yang tampak khawatir, bahkan wanita bangsawan Inggris itu terlihat seperti ingin menangis.

Ada apa dengannya? Pikir Sasori. Dan dia terhenyak ketika melihat Sakura menyebutkan nama "Gaara," tanpa suara.

Siapa Gaara? Dia baru saja akan menyuarakan, namun pintu baja itu telah tertutup.

(Sakura)

Selama hidupku aku sudah pernah mengalami berbagai macam rasa takut. Mulai dari rasa takut gila yang berupa kecemasan pra nikah di hari pernikahanku dengan Gaara, rasa takut bahwa Gaara yang akan berpaling pada wanita lain saat Ms. Shion yang genit itu menggodanya, rasa takut bahwa aku akan meninggalkannya ketika wabah penyakit sinusitis menyebar. Dan ... Rasa takut paling parah yang pernah aku alami adalah ... Saat aku melihat orang-orang The Crown menodongkan senjata pada Gaara, lalu menembaknya.

Tapi melihat Sasori masuk ke dalam tabung alat terkutuk yang disebut Zeus itu membuatku takut. Bagaimana jika percobaan ini gagal? Bagaimana jika Zeus membunuhnya? Menghentikan detak jantungnya? Aku sudah pernah kehilangan Gaara dan aku tidak mau lagi kehilangan Sasori.

"Tenanglah Ma'am." Kabuto berbisik memperingatkanku.

Iya. Iya. Aku harus tenang. Aku harus tenang. Aku tidak boleh kehilangan kendali. Aku harus tenang. Aku tidak ingin membunuh semua orang yang ada disini. Aku tidak mau menjadi monster lagi. Aku ... Haahhh. Aku harus tenang.

Mereka sudah mulai menghidupkan alat terkutuk itu. Dan aku tidak mengerti tentang apapun yang mereka katakan, soal proses dimana Sasori akan berubah menjadi sangat kuat. Hei! Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Aku memang istri seorang ilmuan dan aku juga suka berinfestasi pada proyek-proyek senjata canggih yang berhubungan dengan ilmu pengetahuan, tapi bukan berarti aku suka untuk belajar sains.

Mereka menyalakan alatnya, saling berteriak menyebutkan persenan tenaga yang harus ditambahkan ke dalam tabung tembaga Sasori.

"Baik. Sekarang naikan ke lima puluh persen!" Profesor menyebalkan yang kuketahui bernama Uzumaki Karin itu meneriakan pada salah satu bawahannya.

Entah apa yang mereka lakukan pada mesin itu dan Sasori, sehingga Sasori berteriak sangat keras, suaranya sarat akan rasa sakit.

Tubuhku bergetar, aku ingin sekali melompat ke bawah dan membebaskan Sasori dari alat terkutuk itu. Tapi ...

"Kendalikan diri anda, Madame," bisik Kabuto kembali memperingatkanku.

Kendalikan diri. Kendalikan diri. Kendalikan diri.

"Naikan ke tujuh puluh lima persen!"

"ARRRGGGHHH!"

Suara pekik kesakitan Sasori kali ini terdengar lebih keras hingga membuatku hampir meraung dan melompat ke bawah untuk mengeluarkannya dari sana. Sepasang tangan Kabuto menahan pundakku seperti capitan baja, dia mengerahkan semua tenaganya untuk membuatku tidak bisa bergerak.

"Madame ..."

"Pegangi aku Kabuto. Pegangi aku. Jangan biarkan aku berubah menjadi monster," kataku pelan.

"Baik Ma'am. Akan saya lakukan," jawab pelayan setia mendiang suamiku itu.

"Sasori bagaimana keadaanmu? Kami bisa menghentikannya kalau kau tidak sanggup lagi!" Seru Profesor Karin, suaranya terdengar cemas.

"Aku masih bisa! Lakukan saja Profesor." Aku sangat kecewa mendengar jawaban Sasori dari dalam tabung baja. Kalau dia kesakitan seperti itu, kenapa dia harus melanjutkannya?

"Naikan ke sembilan puluh persen!" Dengan setengah hati Profesor Karin memerintah bawahannya.

"AAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

"SASORI!" Teriakku melepaskan diri dari pegangan Kabuto.

"Ma'am, lewat pintu dan tangga. Jangan menerobos lewat kaca anti baja." Kabuto memperingatkanku dengan suara datar.

Dengan segera aku melesat melalui pintu dan tangga, kemudian berhenti di depan tabung tempat Sasori berada. Aku telah siap menghancurkan tabung sialan itu dengan tinju ketika ...

"Madame Haruno!"

... Kabuto tiba-tiba mencengkram kedua lenganku erat, dan Profesor Uzumaki Karin berdiri di depanku.

"Apa yang ingin anda Lakukan, Madame?" Wanita tua menyebalkan itu mendesis marah padaku.

Aku membalasnya dengan sebuah geraman pendekyang membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu tersentak.

"Ma'am."

Mata Profesor Karin membelalak, dia mengernyit ngeri menatapku. Apa aku sudah terlalu berlebihan?

"Lepaskan dia."

"Kami tidak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja Madame, Dia begitu saja Madame Haruno, Kapten Sasori masih ..."

"ARRRGGGHHH!"

Aku dan Profesor Karin sama-sama tersentak, menoleh ke arah tabung baja itu, ketika suara teriak kesakitan Sasori kembali terdengar.

Aku menatap Uzumaki Karin dengan penuh kemarahan.

"Buka pintunya, dan keluarkan dia dari sana," desisku. "Kalau tidak kau akan tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan tempat ini."

Dia mengambil satu langkah mundur mendengar ancamanku, namun dari sorot matanya yang berapi-api, aku tahu kalau dia akan melakukan apapun untuk menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik.

"Anda tidak bisa melakukan ini Madame Haruno." Akasuna No Nagato turun dari tangga bersama beberapa pengawal bersenjatanya, dia tampak marah. Dasar Ayah yang tidak berperasaan. "Saya tahu anda peduli pada Sasori, dan saya sadar anda memiliki peran penting dalam berjalannya proyek ini. Tapi anda tidak bisa berbuat seenaknya. Anda harus mengikuti prosedur?"

"ARRRGGGHHH!"

Prosedur? Prosedur apa maksudnya? Prosedur yang bisa membunuh putranya?

"Dia bisa mati," desisku padanya. Aku merasa lidahku terbakar oleh api saat aku mengeluarkan suara untuk berbicara.

"Sasori anakku adalah lelaki yang kuat, anda tidak perlu mencemaskannya Madam."

Aku mendesis marah, siap untuk menyerang manusia lemah di depanku, namun Profesor Uzumaki Karin mengambil tindakan yang tepat. Dia berseru, bertanya pada Sasori, apakah dia baik-baik saja? Dan Sasori menjawab bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa bagimu jika tenaganya ditambah lagi Sasori?!" Tanya Profesor Uzumaki. Aku bisa mendengar kecemasan dalam suaranya.

"Tidakhhh. Akuhh baikh baikh sajaaahh. Tambah tenaganyahhh!" Seru Sasori terengah dari dalam tabung.

"Kau bisa mati Sasori!" Seruku panik.

"Sakurahh? Apa itu kau?"

"Sasori hentikan ini. Kau bisa mati!" Aku memohon. Seandainya aku bisa menangis, aku akan menangis dengan keras.

"Aku ... Ahhh ... Aku bisa! Aku masih kuat S." S? "Aku masih kuat."

"Tidak. Tidak Sasori, aku ..."

"Percaya padaku?" Aku tercengang mendengar pertanyaaan itu. Memoriku kembali berputar ke puluhan ... Atau ... Ratusan tahun yang lalu, saat Gaara melamarku.

"Percaya padaku?" Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Gaara, sebelum dia memintaku menjadi istrinya.

"Sakurahh, apa kau percaya padaku?" Dia mengulang pertanyaannya. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu diam, seperti sedang menunggu jawabanku.

"Iya. Aku percaya padamu," jawabku dengan suara tercakat.

"Bagus," ucap Sasori dari dalam tabung.

"Naikan tenaganya menjadi seratus persen!" Seru Profesor Uzumaki pada bawahannya. Dan ...

"HUAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

Teriakan Sasori yang makin keras dan terdengar sangat kesakitan membuatku gila.

YA TUHAN! HENTIKAN ITU! KUMOHON BERHENTILAH JANGAN BUAT DIA KESAKITAN!

Lima menit yang panjang dari teriakan Sasori diakhiri dengan korsleting dan meledaknya sebagian mesin Zeus. Kemudian semuanya sunyi. Tidak ada teriakan Danovan, orang-orang dan ilmuan yang ada di Laboratorium bungkam. Siapapun tolong katakan padaku, dia tidak mati kan?

Aku, Nagato, dan Karin saling berpandangan. Dengan kalut Uzumaki Karin memerintahkan salah satu bawahannya untuk membuka pintu otomatis tabung baja tersebut. Dan ...

"Sasori?"

.

.

.

(Normal Point of View)

Tubuh lunglai Sasori dikeluarkan dari tabung baja tersebut. Semua tertegun melihat ada yang berbeda dengan Sasori sebelum masuk ke dalam tabung, dan Sasori yang sekarang berada di dalam tabung Zeus.

Dia terlihat sedikit lebih tinggi, lebih besar, dan juga lebih berotot. Dan dia juga tampak lebih kuat. Namun yang membuat semuanya was-was adalah, apakah Sasori masih hidup? Atau sudah mati?

Perlahan Profesor Karin berjalan menghampiri Sasori untuk memeriksa bahwa dia masih hidup atau sudah mati.

"Kapten Akatsuna?" Panggilnya sambil menepuk pundak Sasori. Tak ada reaksi.

"Sasori?" Ucapnya was-was sambil menangkup wajah Sasori dengan kedua tangannya.

"Lain kali jangan masukan aku ke sana lagi. Rasanya menyakitkan." Suara lemah Sasori, dan ekspresinya yang meringis menahan rasa sakit, membuat semua yang ada di Laboratorium itu menahan napas dan terdiam selama beberapa detik. Dan kemudian suara sorakan gembira terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Kita berhasil!"

"Yeah. Kita berhasil!"

"Dia selamat Ma'am," bisik Kabuto pada Sakura yang berdiri mematung, menatap Sasori yang dipeluk oleh Ayah dan juga rekan-rekannya.

"Dia masih hidup," gumam Sakura pelan. Dari suaranya dia terdengar lega. "Iya Ma'am. Dia masih hidup."

"Kau hebat Nak! Kau hebat! Kita berhasil!" Kata Akasuna No Nagato , beliau meluapkan kegembiraan dengan memeluk erat anak semata wayangnya.

"Iya Dad. Kita berhasil," sahut Sasori. Matanya hazelnya tampak mencari-cari sesuatu, dan senyum langsung menyebar di wajah tampannya saat pandangan matanya terkunci pada tatapan mata hijau Lady Sakura.

Sasori melepaskan pelukan Sang Ayah. Dia baru saja akan berjalan ke arah Sakura untuk menyapanya, ketika ...

DOOR!

... Suara tembakan terdengar.

Sakura tersentak, tubuhnya membeku, dan pandangan matanya mendadak tidak fokus.

DOR! DOR!

Semua yang ada di Laboratorium berhamburan panik. Mereka terkejut mendapati empat lelaki bersenjata dengan setelan gelap, yang tadi berdiri bersama para Jendral dan Mentri di lantai atas, tiba-tiba menembak membabi-buta ke segala arah.

Sekitar delapan orang militer yang merupakan anak buah Akasuna No Nagato mencoba melakukan perlawanan dengan adu tembak. Namun sayang justru merekalah yang terbunuh.

Beberapa ilmuan roboh terkena tembakan. Sasori berjalan menunduk melindungi Ayahnya dan Profesor Uzumaki, sementara Sakura? Dia berdiri tegak di tengah ruangan yang kacau itu, matanya membelalak, dari warna hijau, perlahan berubah merah.

Kejadian ini membuatnya teringat pada petaka seratus tahun yang lalu, yang merengut nyawa Gaara, suaminya. Suara kekacauan, teriakan, dan tembakan.

"Gaara," gumamnya pelan.

"Ma'am!" Kabuto berseru panik, melihat Sakura yang masih berdiri tegak di tengah ruangan. Beberapa peluru yang diarahkan padanya, tidak membuat wanita itu roboh dan berdarah.

Para penembak itu telah sampai di lantai bawah, semua orang yang mereka lewati satu persatu berjatuhan karena terkena peluru. Mereka kemudian menembaki dan merusak semua peralatan Zeus setelah mendapatkan chip dan cetak biru dari mesin tersebut, dua diantara para penembak terlibat adu tembak dengan Nagato dan Sasori, sedangkan Profesor Uzumaki yang berusaha melindungi penemuannya ditembak tepat di bagian dadanya.

"Sialan! Kemana semua pasukan yang lain yang berjaga di luar Laboratorium?!" Gerutu Akasuna No Nagato tanpa mengetahui bahwa semua pasukannya yang berjaga di luar Lab, telah dilumpuhkan saat mereka melakukan percobaan terhadap Sasori.


	6. Chapter 6

"Karin!" Sasori berteriak panik saat melihat Profesor Karin Uzumaki rubuh. Dia segera menangkapnya sebelum tubuh perempuan itu jatuh menyentuh lantai. Dia berlutut di sisinya. "Hei. Hei." Sasori menepuk pipi Karin pelan.

Profesor cantik itu tampak kehilangan orientasinya selama beberapa detik. Dia kemudian mengerjap linglung, lalu meringis saat merasakan sakit tak tertahankan pada luka tembak di bagian dadanya. Karin terengah dan napasnya mulai memberat.

"Karin! Karin apa kau bisa mendengarku? Bertahanlah!" pinta Sasori.

"S-Sasori?" gumam Karin berusaha untuk tetap sadar dan mengumpulkan logikanya. Dengan luka tembak pada bagian vital seperti ini dia tahu dia tidak akan bisa bertahan.

"Iya. Iya ini aku, bertahanlah, kumohon."

"Chi … c-chip." Karin berkata dengan susah payah, suaranya sangat pelan sehingga Sasori harus mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut Karin agar dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas. "Mereka … mereka mendapatkan chipnya. Rebut kembali …"

"Chip?" Sasori mendongak melihat empat penyerang itu berniat kabur melalui pintu keluar di lantai bawah. Mereka masih sibuk menembaki orang-orang yang ada di Laboratorium. Dua diantaranya—salah satunya yang membawa chip Zeus—telah menghilang di balik pintu. Sementara dua orang lagi terus menembak untuk memastikan bahwa mereka tidak akan diikuti.

"Sasori …" suara serak Karin yang terdengar penuh penderitaan membuat Sasori kembali menoleh ke arah wanita itu. "Dapatkan kembali chip Zeus, sebelum …" Karin berhenti bicara, sebuah tarikan napas kasar terdengar dari dirinya sebelum dia tewas.

"Karin?"

"Dia sudah meninggal Sasori," kata Akasuna No Nagato sembari menepuk pundak Sasori. Mata tuanya menatap sedih pada tubuh tak bernyawa Uzumaki Karin .

"Tidak!" Teriakan keras dan panik Yakushi Kabuto menarik perhatian semua orang yang masih hidup di Laboratorium. Mereka segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dan ekspresi ngeri di wajah lelaki yang berprofesi sebagai pelayan itu saat menatap ke arah sang majikan yang berdiri tegak di tengah kekacauan (diantara mayat menjawab rasa penasaran bergelimpangan dan juga suara desingan peluru), menjawab rasa penasaran mereka.

"Sakura!" seru Sasori terkejut sekaligus cemas dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Perlahan membaringkan tubuh tak bernyawa Karin ke lantai, dia kemudian beranjak maju untuk menyelamatkan wanita yang dia cintai.

Namun …

DOR!

… sebuah suara letusan senjata api membuatnya berhenti dan mendongak. Sasori melihat salah satu penyerang menembak Sakura tepat di kepalanya.

"TIDAK!"

"Sakura!"

Hening.

Peluru yang ditembakan oleh penyerang itu tepat mengenai bagian tengah dahi Sakura, mereka diam menunggunya rubuh, namun perempuan itu masih berdiri tegak.

Sasori terperangah melihat luka akibat tembakan pada bagian dahi Sakura perlahan menutup dan sembuh. Mata hijau indah perempuan Inggris itu telah sepenuhnya berubah menjadi merah darah. Sebuah seringai menyeramkan terukir di wajah cantiknya.

Dan semua berlangsung dengan begitu cepat. Dalam waktu sepersekian nano detik sebuah suara geraman seperti suara binatang buas terdengar diseantero Laboratorium, diikuti terjanganan cepat Sakura pada penembaknya.

Dia menyerangnya dengan tangan kosong. Mencabik leher laki-laki itu menggunakan gigi-giginya yang runcing, dan merobek perutnya dengan kuku-kukunya yang tajam sehingga ususnya terburai bebas. Laki-laki penyerang itu tewas seketika.

Setelah memastikan korbannya tak bernyawa, Sakura segera mengejar ketiga rekan lain dari si penyerang.

"Sakura!" Seru Yakushi Kabuto sembari bangkit mengejar sang majikan.

Sedangkan Sasori hanya diam. Dia tertegun dan tampak bingung dengan kejadian tadi. Dengan kecepatan Sakura yang mengagumkan mustahil mata manusia normal bisa menangkap apa yang terjadi, tapi Sasori bukan manusia normal lagi setelah keluar dari Zeus, jadi dia bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan Sakura dalam sebuah gerak lamban.

Perasaan Sasori campur aduk. Mahkluk apa dia? Pikirnya sambil mengingat kembali Sakura yang bermata merah dengan deretan gigi runcing dan kuku tajam. _Apa Sakura juga makluk mutasi? Dan apakah Kabuto..._

"SASORI CEPAT KEJAR MEREKA DAN DAPATKAN CHIPNYA!" Tegur Nagato gemas melihat anaknya yang masih berdiri berdiam, tampak enggan memamerkan kekuatan hasil dari mutasi mesin Zeus.

Sasori menoleh, menjawab "Iya," untuk teguran Ayahnya, dia lalu pergi menyusul Sakura dan Kabuto. Setelah Sasori pergi, Nagato segera menghubungi beberapa pihak di pemerintahan untuk mengabarkan bahwa dia dan anak buahnya diserang dan penemuan mereka dicuri.

Sasori berlari di sepanjang jalan sambil mencari Sakura, Kabuto, dan para penyerang yang mengambil chip Zeus. Orang-orang itu pasti sudah kabur memakai kendaraan. Lalu Kabuto dan Sakura … Sasori tidak tahu kedua orang itu mengejar para penyerang dengan mobil atau … berlari sepertinya?

Kapten Akasuna No Sasori merasa tubuhnya begitu ringan. Dia bisa berlari sangat cepat, bahkan lebih cepat dari laju maksimal sebuah mobil balap, kakinya pun nyaris tak menyentuh tanah saat dia berlari, dia merasa seperti sedang terbang.

Sasori berhenti ketika mendapati kemacetan parah—puluhan dan bahkan ratusan mobil berhenti, berjejer—di sepanjang jalan tol. Suara ledakan, letusan, dan teriakan panik orang-orang yang menyelamatkan diri membuat Sasori tahu bahwa orang-orang yang dia cari adalah penyebab dari kemacetan ini.

Sebuah helicopter yang dikemudikan oleh seorang pilot lelaki dan dua orang penembak jitu di bagian penumpang tampak terbang rendah di atas pusat kemacetan jalan tol.

"Sakura awas!"

DOR!

"Grrrr!"

Sasori mengenali suara-suara itu sebagai suara Kabuto dan Sakura. Dia melompat ke atas kap mobil lalu berlari di sepanjang atap mobil yang diparkir berjejer—dan ditinggal oleh pemiliknya.

Sasori berhenti ketika melihat Sakura dan Kabuto berdiri di tengah kemacetan. Mereka dikeroyok dan terus ditembaki oleh puluhan tentara bayaran yang datangnya entah darimana. Para tentara itu memarkirkan lima mobil Cadilac hitam mereka berlawanan dengan mobil orang-orang sipil yang sudah kabur ketakutan.

Apa para tentara bayaran itu bekerja sama dengan para pencuri chip Zeus? Mereka datang ke sini untuk menyelamatkan rekan-rekannya yang diburu Sakura dan Mr. Yakushi? Sasori bergidik saat melihat tiga mayat tak berbentuk yang ada di dekat kaki Sakura dan Kabuto. Dia mengenali mereka sebagai para penyerang di Laboratorium tadi.

Sasori mengerjap memandangi Sakura dan Kabuto yang sedang sibuk membantai para tentara bayaran yang menyerang mereka. Dia baru menyadari kalau Kabuto adalah mahluk yang sama seperti Sakura.

"Sebenarnya kalian ini mahluk apa?" Sasori bergumam pelan, namun telinga Sakura dan Kabuto cukup sensitive untuk mendengarnya. Sakura berbalik, menjatuhkan salah satu korbannya ke tanah, dia menatap Sasori sedih.

Sakura tidak ingin Sasori melihatnya sebagai sosok monster, tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk membersihkan darah yang menempel di mulut, pakaian, dan tangannya.

"Sakura, awas!" seru Kabuto memperingatkan Sakura akan bahaya, senjata roket peledak yang di arahkan padanya oleh salah satu penembak jitu dari atas helicopter.

Melihat kejadian itu, reflex Sasori melompat turun dari mobil, mengangkat sebuah Mitshubisi berwarna putih yang bisa dia jangkau, dia lalu melemparkannya ke arah misil roket peledak sebelum peluru besar senjata itu mengenai Sakura.

Tabrakan antara mobil dan misil roket peledak di udara menimbulkan ledakan besar.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasori, dia terdiam sejenak, kemudian …

"Terimakasih," ucapnya pelan.

Sasori mengangguk. Sakura lalu berbalik untuk kembali menghadapi para tentara bayaran. Tak mau ketinggalan, Sasori kemudian membantu Sakura dan Kabuto menghadapi para Tentara anak buah Yahiko Pain .

...

Sasori, Sakura, dan Kabuto memenangkan pertempuran di jalan tol. Chip Zeus dan cetak birunya berhasil direbut kembali.

Nagato kesal karena tidak ada satupun tentara bayaran yang selamat dati pertempuran-jalan-tol itu, sehingga dia tidak bisa menentukan pihak mana yang akan bertanggung jawab atas penyerangan Laboratorium di Markasnya yang menewaskan banyak ilmuan dan orang-orang penting di pemerintahan. Nagato menyalahkan Sasori, dia pikir Sasorilah yang sudah membunuh para tentara bayaran Akatsuki. Dia tidak tahu tentang 'Monster' Lady Sakura Haruno dan Kabuto Yakushi yang sudah membantu Sasori.

Sedangkan Sasori bimbang, dia ragu untuk menceritakan pada Ayahnya tentang Sakura dan Kabuto yang mungkin adalah mahluk mutasi sepertinya.

...

Seminggu setelah pencurian chip Zeus dan pertempuran di jalan tol.

Dalam balutan seragam militernya, Sasori berdiri di depan makan Karin Uzumaki . Dia datang membawa bunga dan baru saja berdoa untuknya.

"Karin pasti bangga padamu."

Tak perlu berbalik Sasori tahu bahwa Ayahnya yang sedang berbicara sambil menepuk pundaknya.

Dia mendengus. "Tentu saja Karin Uzumaki akan bangga, dia sudah bekerja keras untuk proyek Zeus ini."

Nagato tersenyum. Dia maju satu langkah untuk berdiri di samping Sasori.

"Dia perempuan yang baik. Seorang ilmuan paling cerdas yang pernah dimiliki Amerika, aku menyesal kita kehilangan dia."

"Ya."

"Oh ya, Nak." Nagato mengerutkan bibir, teringat harus menyampaikan sesuatu pada Sasori. "Rabu besok kau diminta ke Pentagon, Pemerintah dan NASA ingin meneliti dan mengembangkan kemampuanmu lebih lanjut. Mereka masih takut untuk memperbaiki dan mengembangkan Zeus, karena takut Akatsuki akan bertindak lebih jauh, kita tahu mereka teroris yang berbahaya."

Sasori menggerutu. "Entah kenapa aku merasa menjadi seperti binatang sirkus yang akan dipamerkan."

"Maafkan aku Nak. Kau harus menuruti mereka, pemerintah sudah mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk membiayai proyek tentara masa depan—Zeus ini."Sebelah alis Sasori terangkat tinggi mendengar perkataan sang Ayah. "Kau adalah asset berharga milik Negara."

Sasori memandang Ayahnya bingung, dia tak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Nagato. _Negara mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk mendanai proyek Zeus? Bukankah waktu itu pemerintah menolak membantu?_

Nagato mendesah. "Seandainya dulu kita punya donator atau sponsor, kau tidak perlu merasa seperti binatang sirkus," katanya penuh penyesalan.

Sasori tersentak. "Tunggu!"

Nagato yang hendak beranjak pergi dari pemakaman berbalik heran menatap anaknya. "Ada apa Sasori?"

"Pap, waktu itu pemerintah tidak mau membantu kita! Dan kita memang memiliki sponsor!" katanya berapi-api. Sekarang giliran Nagato yang bingung. "Lady Sakura Haruno, wanita bangsawan yang berasal dari Inggris yang membantu kita."

"Sasori apa kau salah minum obat?" Tanya Nagato cemas sembari meletakan punggung tangannya di dahi sang anak.

Sasori menepis kasar tangan Ayahnya.

"Mungkin kau salah ingat. Aku tidak mengenal Lady Sakura Haruno ."

APA?

"Sebelum memulai proyek Zeus, Ayah menyuruhmu dan Karin menemui Danzo Shimurai untuk membujuknya agar menyetujui pendanaan proyek 'Tentara Masa Depan' dan dia setuju."

Apa-apaan? Sasori menggeleng linglung.

"Pap. Kau dan Edna menyuruhku menemui Sakura Haruno, bukan Danzo Shimurai ."

Nagato menyipitkan matanya. "Kau ngelantur, tidak ada yang namanya Lady Haruno. Yang membiayai penelitian kita adalah pemerintah. Sepulang dari sini kau bisa mampir ke kantor untuk memeriksa berkasnya. Dokumen itu ditandatangani oleh Danzo Shimurai, si Mentri keuangan yang sombong."

Sasori masih tampak bingung. Dia merasa seperti orang sinting. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Ayahnya tidak mengingat apapun tentang Lady Sakura Haruno.

"Tapi … Sakura dan Kabuto yang membantuku menghabisi para tentara bayaran di jalan tol. Dan … mereka sudah beberapa kali berkunjung ke Laboratorium kita."

Nagato mengerutkan kening menatap wajah linglung putranya.

"Setelah dari sini sebaiknya kau segera mampir ke kantor untuk memeriksa berkas dan CCTV di Markas. Tidak ada yang namanya Lady Sakura Haruno ," katanya sembari menepuk pundak Sasori lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan pemakaman. Samar terdengar dia menggerutu tentang anaknya yang sudah gila dan butuh psikiater.

Sasori diam, dia tampak terguncang.

Tidak ada yang namanya Sakura? Sasori menghela napas frustrasi. Dia sedang berada di dalam kantornya, sudah berjam-jam dia memeriksa semua berkas dan rekaman CCTV Markas, namun dia tidak menemukan hasil apapun.

Berkas proposal yang seharusnya ditandatangani oleh Lady Sakura Haruno, telah berganti nama menjadi Danzo Shimurai. Tidak ada satupun gambar Sakura dan Kabuto yang tertangkap CCTV markas atapun rekaman satelit.

Sasori menanyakan tentang Sakura pada beberapa ilmuan—yang masih hidup—yang pernah bekerja sama dengan mereka dalam proyek Zeus, namun anehnya mereka semua menjawab bahwa mereka semua tidak kenal Lady Sakura Haruno dan tidak tahu siapa dia. Bahkan Ino Yamanaka , asisten Nagato berkata bahwa dia tidak tahu-menahu tentang Lady Sakura Haruno.

_Semua terasa aneh. Sakura Haruno dan Kabuto Yakushi, mereka seperti menghilang ditelan bumi. Tidak ada satupun dokumen tentang mereka, dan bahkan tidak ada seorangpun yang mengingat mereka—kecuali aku. Apa mungkin Sakura dan Kabuto hanya delusiku? Sosok yang ada dalam imajinasiku saja? Apakah Zeus memiliki efek samping yang membuatku tidak waras? Kalau memang Sakura Haruno itu tidak nyata, lalu kenapa perasaanku padanya terasa begitu nyata?"_

...

Seorang lelaki berseragam pelayan dengan luka mengerikan pada bagian wajah, berjalan pelan menghampiri si majikan perempuan yang bersimpuh di samping sebuah peti mati, yang berisi mayat sang suami yang telah diawetkan.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura dingin tanpa menoleh ke arah Kabuto. Dia tampak asik membelai wajah jasad mendiang suaminya.

"Membutuhkan waktu lebih dari lima hari, tapi proses hypnosis penghapusan ingatan—dan penanaman ingatan baru sudah selesai. Orang-orang yang pernah bekerja sama dengan kita dalam proyek tentara masa depan—Zeus, tidak mengenal kita lagi. Danzo Shimurai dan Nagato telah dihipnotis untuk mempercayai bahwa sejak awal mereka memang bekerja sama dalam proyek itu," lapor Kabuto. Raut wajahnya terlihat lelah setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang banyak dan rumit.

"Bagus. Bagaimana dengan rekaman CCTV, gambar satelit, dan segala macam hal yang membuktikan bahwa kita memang pernah berada di Amerika selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini?"

"Semua sudah dihapus."

Sakura tersenyum. "Kerja bagus. Kau memang selalu bisa diandalkan Kabuto."

Kabuto mengangguk.

"Oh ya." Belaian tangannya pada jasad mayat Gaara terhenti. Dia menoleh ke arah Kabuto dengan ekspresi penuh penderitaan. "Sasori? Apa kau juga berhasil menghapus ingatannya?"

Wajah Kabuto berubah muram. Dia menghela napas berat, lalu menggeleng. "Kami sudah mencobanya beberapa kali, bahkan saat dia tidur. Tapi kami tidak berhasil."

Sakura mendesah. "Yeah, tak apa. Memang apa yang berhasil dilakukan pada manusia kadang tidak mempan pada mahluk mutasi."

"Oh ya Ma'am. Maaf jika ini terkesan ikut campur, tapi … bukankah anda menyukai Sasori Akasuno?" Sakura mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Kabuto. "Tapi kenapa anda melakukan semua ini? Menjauhinya dan membuat diri anda seolah tak perna ada di dunia."

Sakura diam. Bangkit dari posisi bersimpuh, dia kemudian berdiri dan berbalik untuk menatap Kabuto.

"Dia sudah melihatku dalam wujud monster. Dan aku tidak mau dia melihatnya lagi, biarkan aku hanya menjadi mimpi untuknya."

SELESAI.

**Uwaah... ending yang sangat keceh sekali. Empat jempol buat kak Miiyami. Saya sangat suka cerita kak Miiya yang ini. Keceh badai, berasa lagi nonton bukan lagi baca. Kak Miiya balik dong ke FFN, kangen banget sama cerita-cerita karya kak Miiya.**


End file.
